Nyet
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: Partial Mini Sequel to Consequences, Katy and Maria's great adventure across the country.  Racy given Katy's profession. Chapter 11 Up!Completed
1. Chapter 1

NYET 

Disclaimer: I own most of the characters with the rest belonging to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Author's Note: This story takes place between Consequences and Effects, it'll be much racier than those two stories, mostly because of its subject matter and will be filled with mostly new characters. This is the story of what happened to Katy and Maria and their friends and acquaintances after the battle in London and before their next battle. This story does not have to be read to understand Effects, but if you want to find out what happened to change the new characters along with Katy and Maria that appear in Effects then read this.

CHAPTER 1-ONE DOWN, ONE MILLION TO GO

The plane touched down in Miami on one of the brightest and hottest days of the year. For two of the young women exiting the plane this was a new beginning, one that their financial backers hoped that they would take full advantage of. One the perfect image of beauty that had seen and done more in her short life than most would do in their entire lives. The other is coming home to get on with her life, though now with a new friend that she has only known for a few weeks. Both are beyond nervous and excited. The only outward difference about Katy since her last day at The Orange Crush strip club in LA is that she had put on some muscle, trimmed away more of what little fat she had, and gained a small scar and a lot of confidence in herself and her abilities. Maria now had an idea of what she wanted to do with her life, and constantly battling the forces of evil wherever they may be was not it. Though unfortunately we don't all get what we want. The cab had barely taken them three miles when they had passed a club and Katy had recognized the name of one of the dancers that she knew and almost forced the driver to pull over.

"What are we doing here," Maria asked with a nervous look on her face as she looked up out of the window and studied the marquee.

"Visiting an old friend," Kay replied with a sly grin on her face as she opened the door and got out. She paid the cabbie from a roll of bills that she had stuffed into her front right jeans pocket and he helped them get their bags out and set them down on the sidewalk.

"So then we…have to go in," Maria added with a nervous and unsure look on her face as she bit her lower lip and looked back at Katy.

"That's the idea, don't worry Alice will remember me and everything will be fine, just whatever you do don't stare, it's rude," Katy said with a slightly amused at how Maria was becoming smile on her face before she started to pick up her bags, giving a few men getting out of a pickup a nice view of her rear end. A couple of the men whistled and before Maria could get out an angry retort Katy shook her hips and giggled as the men seemed to enjoy it.

"Why did you do that, now they're going to," Maria started to say with a skeptical and nervous look on her face as she glared angrily at Katy.

"It was fun…ah come on Maria relax a little, if they get a little to frisky we can defend ourselves, this your first time in a strip club," Katy interjected at first with a carefree shrug of her shoulders and smile on her face before she straightened up and pulled her shirt down a little bit, though still leaving her midriff bare.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure that I'm ready to," Maria started to say with a nervous look on her face before Katy picked up her luggage and headed for the front door.

"Those who stay behind rarely make history," Katy shouted back over her shoulder as she disappeared into the club. Grumbling in nervousness and anxiety Maria picked up her few pieces of luggage and followed after. Her first step into the club was like a step into a new world. She had heard stories about strip clubs from her older brothers and some of their friends. At first she had expected the club to more resemble a seedy dive that even the bums would disavow ever being to. But instead she was impressed, at least by how clean the club was. She was a little surprised that other than the dancers there were several women in the club, she had always thought that only men visited strip clubs. "Some of them are gay and others just like a good show, don't worry about it, just stay away from the stage and no one will think that you're a dancer," Katy shouted back over the din of the thumping music as she set her luggage down in an out of the way room and motioned for Maria to do the same.

"Are those…," Maria started to ask with a stunned silent look on her face as one of the dancers passed by wearing nothing and leading an excited looking man back to one of the back rooms of the club.

"That's really not supposed to happen but…stripping isn't exactly a union gig, you basically do what they tell you and hope that you make enough to pay the rent and other bills," Katy answered Maria's unspoken question with an unhappy and disapproving look on her face as she shook her head and headed off towards the dressing room while Maria was still trying to wrap her head around how big the dancers breasts were, thinking that breasts that big looked painful.

"Hey Alice, you got a visitor, some little hottie named Katy," A broad shouldered and paunchy older man shouted into the dressing room as he only poked his head in and glared at the woman at the far end of the line of vanities.

"Katy…but she…oh my God," Alice started to say with a confused and sad tone to her voice before she looked up and rushed over to meet Katy halfway as the two hugged each other tightly. Despite looking completely at home, physically speaking, in the dressing room Maria's blood pressure shot up and she tried to act casual until she could get back outside of the club and let out a breath.

"You look great," Katy exclaimed with a happy and almost giddy smile on her face as the hug ended and Alice and Katy took stock of each other. Alice reminded Maria of Jamie a great deal. Other than the hair color and the fact that Alice was black they seemed to be about the same size and from what little she had seen, a similar temperament.

"So do you, what are you doing here, I thought that," Alice asked with an overwhelmed look on her face before she pulled Katy into another tight hug.

"Thanks, it's a long story…one best kept for another time," Katy replied with a grateful but slightly nervous smile on her face as she stepped back away from Alice.

"You here to work, not sure if Rodney will go for a tandem act on such short notice but maybe if you butter him up he'll let you two dance," Alice said with a thoughtful look on her face as she crossed her arms and looked back and forth between Katy and Maria. Maria simply kept smiling warmly until her mind alerted her to what Alice's had actually words meant.

"W…what, I'm not…I mean," Maria stammered out with an embarrassed look on her face as she tried her best to act casual and not draw to much attention to herself.

"You sure, you certainly got the right look for it, and there's no one better than Katy to…," Alice replied with a slightly unsure look on her face as she looked Maria up and down a couple of times, leaving Maria to curse herself for not wearing something much more conservative. Though she decided, in her own defense, she hadn't expected to visit a strip club a mere fifteen minutes after stepping off of the plane.

"She's not trust me, so now tell me…what have you been up to, other than the obvious," Katy said with a toothy grin on her face as she did her best not to laugh at Maria's scared look before she changed the subject to try and help ease her new friends fears.

"Not much really, moved into a bigger apartment, got married and then got divorced three months later, came home early one morning to find him in bed with one of the other dancers, haven't seen either since," Alice replied with an eerily confidant and proud tone to her voice as she recounted her latest troubles.

"I'm sorry that," Katy started to say with an honest look of empathy in her voice before Alice waived her off.

"I don't need or want your pity little Katy, I'm over it, have been since a week after they left, I decided that there was no point in killing myself with the pain of what they did, these days I live fine and fancy free, open to everything and everyone, human, demon, gay, straight I don't care," Alice stated with a laid back and happy look on her face as she returned to her chair and put on the finishing touches of her makeup. Maria swallowed hard as her head swam with thinking about the ramifications of all that Alice had said. She was about to give voice to a question when Alice spoke up again. "If you need some extra money I could probably convince the boss to let you dance, though he'll probably take most of it, you up for it," Alice added with a hurried look on her face as she checked the clock on the far wall twice while speaking to Katy.

"Wait you know about…I would but I don't have any of my outfits, they were all destroyed in the fire," Katy started to say with an unsure and confused look on her face before one of the other dancers turned around in her chair.

"If you're as good as Alice says that you are then you can take Kelli's costume, she's sick today and it'll probably look better on you than it does on her anyway," The dancer said with a little to eager of a smile on her face as Maria couldn't help but notice that the dancer was staring hungrily at Katy the whole time.

"She won't mind," Katy stammered out with a slightly flustered expression on her face as she felt awkward under the other dancer's stare.

"Hell no, it'll just make her work harder tomorrow, besides I'm sure that there are plenty of guys and girls out there that'd want you to…arrest…them," The dancer answered with an eager grin on her face as she handed Katy the costume on the hanger. Katy pulled down the zipper and snickered softly when she pulled out a very revealing policewoman's costume.

"I can't believe that you did that, we're going to be so late to commencement now," Maria grumbled with a nervous and frustrated frown on her face as the two left the club with Katy stuffing a small wad of bills into the back pocket of her jeans while Maria checked to make sure that they still had all of their luggage.

"Oh come on Maria, it wasn't that bad, we got some extra money and I got to catch up with an old friend, sounds like a good day to me, besides commencement isn't that important right, the professors and the dean just get up there and talk and talk and…," Katy started to say with a bored and slightly annoyed look on her face as the sun slipped down behind the nearby hills and the streetlights flickered on.

"Well yeah…but that's not the point, we've probably missed any chance that we had at getting into any of the good sororities," Maria started to agree before she changed her tone and bemoaned their situation.

"So what, we're already in a sorority and it's very exclusive, the sorority of the slayer," Katy stated with a proud smile on her face before a long line of motorcycles pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh no," Maria said with a scared look on her face as she slowly started to back away from the motorcycles, even though their riders hadn't seemed to have notice either young woman yet.

"Oh no what, oh it's just Chucky, I could have done without bumping into him," Katy started to say with a serious tone to her voice as she straightened back up before she looked over and recognized the group of riders.

"You…you know them," Maria asked with a scared look on her face as she ducked down behind one of the cars.

"Unfortunately…yeah it's just Chucky and his biker buddies, their bark is far worse than their bite, they're more wannabes than anything else, last time I saw them one of the bouncers at The Orange Crush scared them away, they're completely harmless so you can quit hiding behind that car," Katy replied casually with a but of unhappiness in her voice as she glanced over and scowled at Maria at the end.

"Are you sure, they don't really look friendly," Maria said back with a slight stutter as a few of the bikers got off of their bikes and started to walk casually towards the two young women.

"Of course I'm sure, what did you think that they were…vampires," Katy started to reply with a joking laugh before the bikers that were approaching her slipped their game faces on and snarled at her.

"Madre de dios," Maria gasped with a very surprised and scared expression on her face as she tried to keep her balance but failed and fell flat on her ass.

"Well what do we have here, two tasty little treats," One of the vampires sneered with a very hungry and lustful look in his eyes as he looked Katy up and down and then peeked around the edge of the car at Maria, who was scrambling back up to her feet while fumbling for the stake that she had slipped into her purse before leaving the airport.

"Only if you like the taste of your own blood," Katy snapped back with a very determined look on her face before she hauled off and slammed her fist into the vampire's jaw, knocking him over the trunk of the car and into the dirt on the other side.

"Stupid bitch, that wasn't very smart," Another of the vampires said with an angry scowl on his face before he bared his fangs and leapt for Katy's back, only to be stopped by Maria's foot slamming into his stomach and then her knee crushing his nose.

"Neither was attacking two trained slayers," Maria snapped with a defiant and invigorated expression on her face as she turned to face her next attacker while not noticing that the biker gang was encircling her and Katy.

"Maybe, but there's only two of you and thirty of us, the odds don't look to good for you," Chucky joked with a sly grin on his face before ridges appeared on his forehead and soon Katy and Maria were gazing back at two golden eyes and a set of bared fangs.

"Chucky…you're a," Katy started to say with a very surprised and sad expression on her face before Chucky cut in as he got off of his motorcycle and began to walk towards the two.

"Vampire…yeah little Katy, me and the whole gang, the only reason that you're not one of us is because of those stupid bouncers at The Crush, guess now we don't have to worry about them anymore, but now I find out that you're a slayer," Chucky said with a very arrogant and proud grin on his face as he made his way across the parking lot towards Katy and Maria, who were both busy trying to defend themselves against several vampires, with only the one stake that Maria was desperately trying to pull from her purse between them.

"And a damn good one to," Katy sneered back with a very angry and frustrated tone to her voice as she broke the nose of the nearest vampire to her before she hissed in pain at being hit in the ribs by a crowbar.

"Ooh, that'll leave a mark," A female vampire taunted with a gleeful expression on her face as she slid off of the back of Chucky's motorcycle.

"Katy," Maria shouted with a scared tone to her voice as she finally succeeded in pulling the stake out of her purse and plunging it through the chest of a vampire that charged towards her.

"You disappoint me Chucky, I thought that you were one of the good guys, guess I was wrong," Katy said with a sarcastic grin on her face before she kneed a vampire that was charging her in the stomach and then vaulted over him in an attempt to get to Chucky.

"Very wrong little lady, and now you're going to have to die," Chucky started to say with a mocking sneer on his face before he was interrupted.

"Let me sire," A voice from the side said as Katy and Maria whipped their heads around and were both stunned when the voice was revealed to be the dancer that had been eying Katy earlier in the dressing room. Looking like she had walked out in the middle of her act, wearing only a pair of sheer panties the vampiress slipped her game face on and licked her lips at the possibility of tasting slayer blood.

"I knew that there was something wrong with her," Maria grumbled with a nervous and angry scowl on her face before she dusted another vampire.

"Oh no…there's nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine, I've been released from the bonds of mortality," The vampiress said with a very proud and confidant tone to her voice before she sent an air kiss Katy's way while brushing some of her hair back over her shoulder.

"Hello…you're a vampire, a blood sucker, a demon in sheep's clothing," Katy exclaimed back with a very sarcastic and mocking tone to her voice as she smashed her elbow into the nose of one of the vampires.

"And a damn good looking one, don't you think," The vampiress said with a very sultry tone to her voice as she looked herself over while swaying her hips, checking once or twice to see if Katy or Maria were watching.

"Just get on with it already, yes we can see that you're hot, now kill them," Chucky snarled with a frustrated and fed up expression on his face as he shoved aside those vampires nearest to him before backhanding the vampiress across the face.

"Hey, what was that," The vampiress started to growl with a very angry sneer on her face before Chucky grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back until she submitted.

"You were supposed to kill them, not hit on them, now do I have to find someone else that will or can I trust you to complete the mission," Chucky demanded with a furious expression on his face as he finally let go of her hair at the end and she half snarled at him when he did.

"I will do it, or die trying," The vampiress said with a very determined, although somewhat fearful, tone to her voice as she started to approach Katy, who was busy trying to get back up off of the ground after she had tumbled backwards over a vampire that Maria had kicked hard in the stomach.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters with the rest belonging to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

**CHAPTER 2-ON THE RUN AND SURPRISES**

"I thought you said that she was your friend, and why didn't you notice that she was a vampire when you hugged her," Maria demanded breathlessly as she pressed herself back up against the brick wall, being only slightly comforted by the heat that radiated out of it.

"Hey lay off, I'm new at this," Katy shot back with a frantic look on her face as she struggled to calm her breathing down from the insane pace that it had been on as a result of the two running from Chucky and his gang. They had tried their best to stand and fight, figuring that the vampiress that was trying to kill them was no real threat but they had only managed to get back to the door of the club when Alice had walked out, wearing a full and bloody game face, that they knew that they were in real trouble.

"We're about two seconds away from getting overrun by a gang of biker vampires, one of whom is your former friend, and you want me to take it easy," Maria exclaimed with a skeptical expression on her face as she scowled over at Katy as she wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead.

"Okay I'll admit, we're probably screwed, although…we could always do the last thing that they'll expect," Katy replied with a nervous and hurried look on her face as she looked around at their surroundings, hoping that something would spark an idea.

"And that would be," Maria started to ask with a very sarcastic and skeptical tone to her voice before Katy made up her mind and dashed forward. "Where are you," Maria started to shout with a completely surprised look on her face and tone to her voice before Katy covered up her face and barreled through a sliding glass door, sending a shower of glass everywhere, before she fell into the couch, cut and bleeding. "Katy," Maria screamed in fear as she momentarily forgot about the gang of vampires chasing them and rushed into the house through the broken sliding door.

"I'm fine…okay maybe not," Katy started to say with a confident look on her face before she looked down and saw her injuries.

"Are you…oh man, stay there I'll be right back," Maria started to ask with a worried tone to her voice before Katy sat up and she saw all of the blood.

"It's official, this was not one of my better ideas," Katy mumbled ruefully to herself as she bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"We're lucky that no one's home, otherwise this might be a tad hard to explain," Maria said with a hurried look on her face as she tore into the bathroom, flipped the light on, and then quickly gathered up some supplies and raced back to Katy.

"What's that for," Katy asked with a pained grimace on her face as her gaze fell on a brown bottle that Maria set down on the coffee table.

"Hydrogen peroxide, it'll sting like hell but it'll make sure that your wounds are clean," Maria answered with a very serious and concerned look on her face as she finished setting things up.

"When did you become Florence Nightingale," Katy asked with an unsure look on her face as she watched a bit of blood drop from her arm and down onto the floor below.

"I did a lot of volunteer work with my mother, and I used to work part time at a hospital, you learn a lot about first aid watching the doctors and nurses work," Maria replied with a nervous tone to her voice as she dipped a washcloth into a small cup of water and turned back to Katy.

"This is going to hurt isn't it," Katy asked with a nervous and impatient look on her face as she set her jaw and waited.

"Probably…but we can't take to long, Chucky and that bitch from hell will be coming and…," Maria started to reply with a very nervous and cautious look on her face as she dabbed one of Katy's wounds with the wet washcloth.

"Who cares…they can't get us in here, this may not be our house but unlike the vampires we don't need an invitation, we can stay here until morning and then…uh then," Katy answered, at first with a flippant shrug of her shoulders that caused Maria to almost spill the cup of water, before her idea ran its course and her train of thought went off into nothingness.

"We can return to the club and hopefully get our stuff back, or at least help those people in the club," Maria said with a sad pout on her face as she unscrewed the top to the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dabbed a little on a cotton ball.

"It'll only be a waste of time, Chucky will kill everyone in there, if we go back there tomorrow the only thing that we'll find is a crime scene, and that's if we're lucky," Katy started to reply sadly with an unfortunate frown on her face before she yelped when Maria touched one of her cuts with the cotton ball.

"I had all of my traveler's checks…I have to go back, we'll just wait for the person who lives here to come home and," Maria started to argue with an unhappy expression on her face before Katy butted in.

"They won't be coming home anytime soon, look they've got a pile of mail by the front door, they must be on vacation or something, just our luck huh," Katy interjected with a relieved tone to her voice as she leaned back in her seat and then hissed as Maria touched another one of her cuts with the cotton ball.

"Yeah, though I doubt that the neighbors will miss the broken sliding door, how do you expect to explain that, the police won't listen to us," Maria said with a very concerned look on her face as she finished dabbing at one cut with the cotton ball before she was relieved to see that some of the cuts were starting to heal on their own.

"We could always hope that the police don't notice, as for the neighbors we could patch the door up with a big piece of cardboard until we leave, hopefully by the time that anyone figured out that something was wrong we'd be long gone," Katy said with a deep in though look on her face as she went over a possible plan in her head.

"That stands about as much of a chance of succeeding as," Maria started to say back with a very skeptical tone to her voice before she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye and lunged for the light switch, flipping it off just as a small group of vampires rounded the corner of the house next door.

"Don't make a sound," Katy whispered harshly through clenched teeth as she scooted down off of the couch and ducked behind a chair, not taking the time to worry about scratching one of her cuts up against the coarse rug. In response Maria pressed her back firmly up against the wall underneath the light switch and held her breath until the vampires walked out of sight.

Dawn came early the next morning to find both Katy and Maria sound asleep in much the same position as they had been the night before. Maria was still stationed underneath the light switch, although sometime during the night she had fallen over onto her side and was at dawn sleeping peacefully, softly snoring. Katy had fallen asleep on the rug directly in front of the couch after trying her best to stay up all night if need be. That plan had only worked for almost an hour before sleep had overtaken her. By the time that Maria would wake up Katy had been up for almost two hours, though due mostly to her nerves and her curious nature. Letting Maria sleep Katy had stiffly pushed herself up to her feet and nearly wretched at the sight of her blood stained and ripped clothes. Feeling a strong need for a shower, and the need to not look like she was a mass murderer Katy pulled off her bloody clothes until she was left standing in the hallway in her underwear, checking each of the rooms to see which one was the bathroom and if there was anything that she could wear. On the wall leading to the bathroom she found pictures of the owner of the house, a woman that looked to be in her mid twenties and quite the mousy type, reminding her greatly of Michelle. She stopped when she got to the bedroom and flipped the light on. The room was annoyingly clean and pink. Fighting back the urge to make a joke Katy walked over to the closet and pulled it open. Inside she found what she expected, a number of modest dresses and blouses with a few coats hung up at each end. Smiling to herself Katy was about to close the door and turn away when she saw what looked like a door hidden in the back of the closet. She shrugged her shoulders with a what have I got to lose look on her face before she pushed the door open and stepped through, being forced to fumble for a light switch as the room was completely dark. When she finally found the switch and flipped it on it took her several moments to take in her surroundings. The medium sized room looked a lot like some of the private rooms that Katy had seen at several of the clubs that she had danced in while on the road with Holly and Jamie. Part of the room looked like a club stage complete with pole, flashing lights, and several chairs. The rest of the room looked like it was set up to restrain someone, with chains and handcuffs strewn about.

"It's always the quiet ones," Katy mumbled to herself with an impressed smirk on her face before she noticed a set of drawers set into the wall. When she pulled the first two open she discovered that they were filled with costumes, much the same that she had worn back at The Orange Crush. The third drawer contained all sorts of swimsuits, most of which leaving little to the imagination. The last drawer in that row was full of lingerie, much of which was like what Katy was used to wearing. After checking the sizes Katy smiled to herself, gathered up what she needed, and headed off into the bathroom.

"There you are Katy I…what are you doing, those aren't your clothes," Maria started to ask with a sleepy look on her face, after having gotten up only a few moments earlier, before her eyes adjusted to the low amount of light in the house and she saw what Katy was wearing. On top she wore a simple white tank top with spaghetti straps that did their best to cover up the dark crimson and black shades of her bra underneath. Hung low at her waist Katy had pulled on a pair of very short cut off jean shorts, leaving them low enough to show off the thong that she had found to go with them and accentuating her long legs. She topped it all off with a pair of sunglasses that although not looking expensive completed the look perfectly. Her hair was still very damp from the shower and the cuts that she had received from crashing through the sliding door were almost completely healed, with only a few light purple bruises remaining.

"Calm down, my clothes were ripped and all bloody, I needed a shower, I'm only going to borrow these until we can get our stuff back if Chucky didn't take it with him last night, when we get our stuff I'll return all of this I swear," Katy said with a skittish and nervous tone to her voice as she walked into the living room and sat down in one of the chairs, crossing her legs and leaning back, staring up at the ceiling and yawning deeply.

"That's just…just," Maria stammered out with an overwhelmed expression on her face as she shook her head and tried to remain calm before Katy interjected.

"Not what we had planned…I know, but it's what we got, so unless you're thinking about walking around looking like that you should take a shower while you have the chance and find something to wear, with any luck we'll be back here in an hour and leave a little money for the window before heading to campus," Katy interrupted with a bored tone to her voice as she slid the sunglasses down on her nose a bit until she could look over at Maria without having to look through the sunglasses.

"I…fine, but I just want it on record that I do not agree with any of this," Maria said softly as she started to argue but then though what would be the use and threw up her hands in defeat before heading off to the bathroom. While Maria took her shower and got ready Katy got bored and flipped on the television. She hoped not to see anything about the attack at the club the night before and breathed a large sigh of relief when all of the local morning news shows said nothing about it. She was looking for more news shows when she happened upon a movie channel and stopped immediately when she realized that the movie that was playing was Ghost, one of her favorite movies. She soon became lost in the story, letting a few tears slip out during the death scene and then nearly shoving her fist through the screen when the murderer snuck into the apartment. She was nearly to her favorite part when Maria reentered the room, dressed much more conservatively than Katy. She wore a light blue shirt that used to have something emblazoned across the chest but it had long since been worn away with a pair of knee length jeans that looked to be about a size to small and only semi comfortable. Topping it all off was a pair of cheap sandals that Maria had found in the corner of the closet.

"About time, I was beginning to think that you'd fallen asleep in there," Katy said with a sarcastic smile on her face as she quickly shut the television off and stood up.

"I still don't like this, but I have to admit that the shower felt so good, now can we get our stuff back before we get into trouble," Maria stated with at first a relieved smile on her face before her look changed to one of impatience.

"Well luckily it isn't to far so we can walk there and the club won't open again until tonight if at all so there shouldn't be anyone there, that is unless Chucky and that slutty bitch are waiting for us," Katy said with a resolved tone to her voice at first before it grew bitter towards the end as she and Maria made their way out of the house.

"I just hope that the stench isn't to bad, I hate the smell of dead bodies," Maria said back with a slightly sickly look on her face as she and Katy ducked behind a fence and made their way to an alley behind the houses before they made their way back to the club.

They lay there haphazardly all over the club, patrons and dancers alike. Chucky and his clan hadn't left anyone alive. The walls of the club were bathed in blood and guts, creating a smell that would remain with Katy for the rest of her life. More than once Maria had to step outside to keep from throwing up and by the time that she had finally been able to steel her stomach well enough Katy had made her way back into the dressing room, carefully picking her way through the clutter as each and every one of the mirrors had been shattered and sharp shards of glass were everywhere.

"Found our stuff yet," Maria asked with a sour look on her face as she carefully stepped back into the dressing room and looked over at Katy, who was crouching down on the ground beside one of the obviously dead dancers, two bite marks clearly visible on the side of her neck.

"Look at this, she can't be more than what…eighteen, she should have been home…or at school, not here, not last night," Katy said very softly with a very sad and guilty look on her face before she wiped away a few tears.

"This wasn't our fault Katy, as horrible as it was we did not cause this, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Maria said with a very firm and clear tone to her voice as she made her way across the room towards Katy.

"Maybe, but how many of these people didn't have to die, how many could we have saved if I had been able to tell that Alice was a vampire, or Chucky for that matter," Katy sadly said back with a defeated look in her eyes as she reached down and as gently as possible closed the young dead woman's eyes forever.

"Who knows, we all make mistakes Katy, we either learn from them or are consumed by them, and I for one think that you're far to strong to be consumed by this, you're destined for bigger and brighter things than this," Maria said with a hopefully supportive tone to her voice as she bent over slightly and laid a hand on Katy's shoulder.

"You sure about that, you sure that I'm not just supposed to be," Katy started to argue with an unhappy scowl on her face before she noticed something bright and shiny amongst one of the piles of dust under the young woman's body.

"You're not supposed to be what," Maria asked with a confused look on her face after several moments of silence while she waited for Katy to complete her question.

"Guess they really got rowdy last night look, they must have started staking each other…wonder what this is," Katy said with a concerned look on her face as she fished out the shiny object out from under the woman's body and noticed that it was a necklace with an odd shaped pendant hanging from it.

"Looks like a necklace," Maria said with a curious look on her face as she squatted down beside Katy and stared intently at the necklace.

"I can see that, I don't recognize this symbol though, wonder whose it is," Katy grumbled with a slightly angry scowl on her face as she laid the pendant flat in her hand and was surprised when it felt warm to the touch with almost an electric current running through it that was only strong enough to make the part of Katy's palm that it touched go numb after a few moments of holding it.

"Maybe we should check around and see if we can find any more necklaces similar to this one, maybe even find our luggage to," Maria said with a helpful look on her face as she started to stand up before both young women were nearly startled to death by a loud scream that split the air.

END OF CHAPTER 2

P.S.-Just a quick question, in this story should I have Katy continue to dance, and should Maria end up getting into the act(solo or along with Katy).


	3. Chapter 3

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters.**

**CHAPTER 3-THE FIGHT AND A NEWBY**

Katy tore out of the back room in the lead, having shoved the odd necklace in her pocket as she scrambled out of the room. Maria brought up the rear with a piece of one of the chairs held tightly in her right hand like a club. They made it back to the main room of the club before they spotted a young blonde woman shrieking in terror and crying her eyes out, pressed back up against the front doors of the club, a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Hey…stop screaming," Katy shouted back with a frustrated grimace on her face as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"We're not going to hurt you," Maria started to add with an angry look on her face before she remembered that she was holding a weapon and quickly tossed it aside.

"Stay away from me," The young woman shouted with a very scared look on her face as she scrambled to slip her key back into the lock and open the door.

"We won't hurt you," Katy said with a very hurried expression on her face before she leapt over a few bodies and grabbed the woman around the waist just as she was starting to push the door back open.

"Let go of me vampire," The young woman exclaimed with an almost frantic look on her face as she did her best to get Katy to let go of her.

"We are not vampires," Katy snarled back with a now very angry scowl on her face before she used her slayer strength to pick the woman up off of her feet and back out of the club, nearly breaking the doors in the process.

"Let go of me or else I'll," The woman continued to shout with an outraged expression on her face as she began to kick and claw at Katy to dislodge her, gouging out several deep scratches across Katy's toned stomach.

"We told you, we're not vampires…look we're outside, in the sun," Maria shouted with an angry tone to her voice as she followed the two back out of the club as the young woman continued to try to get Katy off of her. The two continued to fight for several more moments before the young woman seemed to realize that she and her supposed attacker were fighting outside in the parking lot, under the full glare of the sun, and she wasn't bursting into flames. After a few more moments she stopped fighting and seemed to calm down.

"Finally…God you stupid bitch, look at my…sorry," Katy started to growl with a furious sneer on her face before she regained her senses and apologized, feeling foolish for getting so angry.

"It's okay…we're not going to hurt you, who are you," Maria asked with a very nervous look on her face as she slowly and cautiously approached the young woman, who's tank top had been ripped during the fight and had fallen down, revealing a pierced left nipple.

"Who am I…who are you," The young woman snapped back with a still confused look on her face as she scooted back a few inches.

"I'm Katy and this is Maria, we were here last night but left before any of this happened, we came back this morning to get our luggage, we had just started when you showed up," Katy said with a forced calm tone to her voice as she slowly stood back up and began to dust herself off.

"D…Diane, my name is Diane, I work here, I was sick last night and came in to make sure that I still had a job and…," Diane stammered out with a very nervous and overwhelmed look on her face as she tried to steady her breathing.

"So it was your police costume that Katy used to," Maria said with a deeply thoughtful look on her face as she remembered the costume that Katy had danced in the night before.

"Used to what…you used my costume, who told you that you could use my costume," Diane growled with an unhappy and scared for her job look on her face as she leapt up to her feet and looked almost ready to confront Katy.

"We don't know her name but she was a brunette, a little taller than me," Maria started to explain with a serious look on her face as she recounted the description of the dancer that had later been revealed as a vampiress that had tried to kill them before Katy jumped in.

"And she couldn't take her eyes off of me, while I was dancing Alice practically had to hose her down to keep her from jumping me, almost makes up for her being a vampire…almost," Katy interjected with a devilishly sarcastic smirk on her face before she wiped a little of the blood off of the cuts on her stomach and was hopeful that she wouldn't have a scar.

"No, Chucky said that she would be spared…damn, this is all Anastasia's fault," Diane growled with an unhappy and humiliated look on her face as she cursed herself for having believed a lie.

"Anastasia, who's that," Maria asked with an interested and serious look on her face, as she looked first over at Katy before looking back to Diane.

"The dancer that was checking you out, the one that said that you could use my costume, nothing but trouble if you ask me, but I just dance here, what do I know," Diane said with an unhappy and slightly troubled look on her face as she picked a couple of blades of grass out of her hair.

"Great, I've only been back a few short hours and I've already got a vampiress hot for my body…by the way, about the…," Katy said with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as she started to approach Diane before she nodded with her head down towards her chest until Diane got the message and quickly covered up.

"The rings, they were a joke at first, but the crowd seemed to love them so I worked them into my act, of course though Anastasia would always give me the eye whenever I was backstage, she even made a few comments about how they made her horny every time that she saw them, glad I never took her up on any of her offers," Diane said with at first a relaxed look on her face before she shuddered at the end.

"Offers," Maria asked with a confused look on her face as she pulled the front door back open and let Diane and Katy walk in.

"You said she was eyeing you up and down, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she was offering," Diane replied with a scared laugh as she stepped back into the club and pinched her nose closed to keep the smell from overwhelming her.

"I should have staked her," Maria grumbled with an unhappy frown on her face as they started to make their way into the club before Katy abruptly stopped them.

"What is it, what's wrong," Diane asked with a confused and nervous look on her face as she did her best to tie the cut strands of her tank top together so that she would be covered up.

"Uh…didn't there used to be a body here," Katy said with a confused and eerie expression on her face as she stopped walking and stared down at the ground at the remains of a broken table.

"Ya know what…I think you're right, I wonder where it," Maria started to say with a nervous and increasingly scared tone to her voice as she also looked at the location on the floor before she was jumped from behind and was put in a headlock by the vampire that had previously been dead on the floor.

"Maria," Katy exclaimed with a shocked and surprised look on her face before she shoved one half of the broken table away and was about to go to Maria's aid when her feet were pulled out form under her by the dead young woman that she had found the odd chain and symbol under earlier, now sporting a game face and yellow eyes.

"Don't fight it, we shall," The new vampiress started to say with a very confidant snarl on her face as she continued to try to draw Katy's neck closer to her bared fangs before Katy interrupted.

"Get bent," Katy growled with a very angry scowl on her face as she managed to get enough force behind her and she slammed her heel into the vampiress' jaw, making her let go long enough for Katy to flip over onto her stomach and scramble away.

"Katy," Maria exclaimed with a scared tone to her voice as she fought hard against the vampire that had her in a headlock while trying not to let her fear control her.

"Let go of her," Diane shouted with a flurry of anger as she began to kick and punch at the vampire that was holding Maria, finally distracting him long enough for Maria to compose herself and take charge, as she snapped into action, slamming her foot down onto the vampire's toes. With a loud growl he broke the hold and staggered back, dropping down to a knee to try to squelch the pain coming from his foot. As she started to gasp for air a hurried thought came to Maria's mind. Grabbing a hold of a leg of one of the broken chairs she flipped the end around and drove the jagged and broken end straight into the chest of the vampire that had attacked her, reducing him to a pile of dust.

"You bitch," The young vampiress growled with a furious snarl as she leapt to her feet and tried to strangle Maria but she couldn't turn around in time and so only knocked her hands over a bit and they finally landed around Diane's neck.

"Stacy," Diane gasped out in shock, horror, and surprise as she realized who the vampiress that was choking her had been.

"Let go of her," Maria growled with an angry scowl on her face as she tried to pull the vampiress off of Diane long enough to get a good shot at driving the chair leg through her heart. After a bit of a struggle it worked and Maria took her shot, driving the chair leg straight into the sweet spot, smiling brightly as she exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Thank you," Diane said with a scared and relieved look on her face as she reached up and rubbed her neck where the vampiress had tried to strangle her.

"You're welcome," Maria replied with a half smile on her face before her attention was drawn away by Katy grunting in anger as another of the vampires got in a good shot on her ribs.

"A little help here," Katy spat out in between labored breaths as she dropped to her knees and grabbed her sides, a rib more than likely broken as she coughed up a little blood.

"On it," Maria shouted back with a scared and worried look on her face as she left Diane where she was, vaulted over a couple of trashed chairs and then had to hurry her attack as instead of directly confronting the two vampires that were attacking Katy she instead resorted to simply tackling them. Diane snapped out of her shock of watching the fight and ran to Katy, offering her a shoulder to lean on as she painfully got back up to her feet.

"Thanks," Katy weakly mumbled back with a pained look on her face as Maria rolled off of one of the vampires and started to fight with the other, trying to drive the stake through its heart. The other vampire started to sit up to jump Maria from behind but Katy snapped her foot out and cracked him across the jaw, knocking her away from Maria.

"Look out," Diane shouted in alarm as she saw the vampire that Maria was fighting with grab a piece of a chair and start to swing it at Maria's head. When she saw that Maria didn't instantly react Diane left Katy in the lurch and dove down onto the vampire, taking its first swing on the shoulder. The sudden loss of support sent Katy staggering backwards until she bumped into the stage and grabbed a hold of one of the poles. As Katy struggled to draw in a full breath she watched Maria and Diane fight the vampire with the club, wincing slightly when the other vampire reentered the fray and kicked Diane in the shoulder, almost knocking her aside.

"Stop right," Katy started to shout through the pain as she saw the vampire that had just kicked Diane start to lunge forward, fangs bared, aiming for her neck. She acted just in the nick of time and threw herself into the vampire, sending the two down in at least for Katy what was a very painful heap as Diane only realized how close she had come to death after she heard Katy's first grunt of pain upon hitting the floor.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The rest of the fight was a blur; with Katy almost losing consciousness twice and Diane getting more than her fair share of cuts and bruises. Maria ended up as the one that did most of the remaining fighting and so when it was over she flopped down in front of the stage and rested her back up against it. Katy used the poles on stage to cross it and lie down on her back on the stage near where Maria was sitting. Meanwhile Diane was trying to scrounge up another shirt as the tank top that she had been wearing had been ripped apart in the battle and she didn't fancy walking around topless all day. She disappeared into the dressing room for a few moments before walking back out and pulling on a two sizes to small shirt along the way.

"It was the only thing that I could find," Diane said with a defensive look on her face as she struggled briefly to pull the shirt on and down far enough to make herself presentable.

"It looks like something Katy would wear," Maria joked with a tired but sly grin on her face as she brushed a few curls off of her face and took a deep breath.

"Nah…to big, mine are smaller," Katy replied with a tired and impish smirk on her face as she lazily adjusted her top, scowling slightly when she noticed how dirty she had become as a result of the fight.

"What happened here," Diane asked with a sad and pained look on her face as she sat down on the edge of the stage near Katy's feet.

"Alice and Anastasia were vampires, part of Chucky's gang, we tried to fight them but there were to many so we ran, we came back here this morning to find that we were the lucky ones, you're probably only alive because you were sick yesterday," Maria replied with a tired look on her face as she turned and looked up at Diane.

"I knew Anastasia was…but I had no clue about Alice, I thought that she was stronger than that, didn't think she swung that way," Diane said with a perplexed and sadly surprised look on her face before she hung her head and looked away.

"That might not have mattered, ole Chucky might have turned her himself," Katy interjected with a helpful look on her face though her tone of voice was one of regret and sadness.

"This is bad…Chucky and his gang travel all over the country, they've visited nearly every strip club from here to Boulder, if they did to them what they did here," Diane said with a very worried look on her face as she looked quickly at first Katy and then at Maria.

"Then either they've killed hundreds or then there are hundreds of vampire strippers out there moving around completely underneath the radar," Katy said with a very worried and somewhat scared look on her face as she forced herself to sit up.

"You realize this all sounds like a bad idea for a porno," Diane said with slightly skeptical and nervous look on her face as she turned her head to look over at Katy, who shrugged her shoulders but nodded her head.

"But if it's right then everyone could be in trouble, say one of the vampires turns one of the club goers and then he goes home and turns his entire family, then his friends, and so on and so forth," Maria offered up with a worried look on her face as she politely began to pick some dirt out from under her fingernails.

"Then somebody's going to have to stop them," Katy said with at first a serious and confidant look on her face as she slid off of the stage and stood up, before biting her lower lip to keep from crying out as her broken rib hadn't healed yet.

"And why do I get the sinking feeling that you're going to say that it's up to the two of us to stop them," Maria grumbled with a somber sigh as she shook her head and watched her dreams of going to college go up in smoke.

"Because the two of us are the only ones that give a damn about a group of people that most could care less about, because we're slayers and that's what we do," Katy replied softly after having summoned up enough strength to get through a long answer without doubling over in pain.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Diane stated with a defiant look on her face as she stepped in between the two and clenched her fists tightly.

"This isn't your fight, it's not really ours either, but since you haven't listened to a single word that I've said since we left London I doubt that anything I say right now will have a chance in hell of changing your mind, so taking that into consideration where to next," Maria replied with a wickedly sarcastic look on her face as she pushed herself back up to her feet and turned to Diane first before looking over at Katy.

"They killed friends of mine, good friends, if you think that I'm going to just sit on my hands while Alice and Anastasia get away with this you're crazy," Diane growled with an angry and frustrated look on her face as she took a step back and glared at first Maria and then Katy.

"Sound familiar," Maria asked with a sly smirk on her face as she slid her hands into her back pockets and waited for Katy to react.

"Okay you can come, but if you get hurt it's your own damn fault, now all we need to do is find a car, we can't ride the bus like this and there's no way in hell I'm going in that shower," Katy grumbled with a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she shook her head and leaned heavily up against the railing of the clubs main level.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters.**

**CHAPTER 4-MISCOMMUNICATION**

They boarded the bus quickly, but only after having accompanied Diane back to her house and taking a good hot shower. Katy's ribs had begun to feel better by the end of her shower and when she was done she was able to change into her clothes instead of relying on someone else to supply them. For the first time in a long time she decided to dress casually, hoping to draw as little attention to herself as she could, wear a pair of jogging pants and a Nike shirt that she had pilfered from Xander before she left, mostly as a joke but after he hadn't immediately missed it she had just kept it, liking that she could also use it as a night shirt if the need arose. Maria had chosen something very similar to what she had worn when they stepped off of the plane the day before, though she had remembered her experience in the club and so made sure in her choice of clothes that it wouldn't happen again. Diane had slipped something on that wouldn't have a wardrobe malfunction as quickly as her tank top had and counted the money that they had recovered from the club after the fight while Maria was in the shower.

"Where are we going," Maria asked softly to Katy as the latter slumped down in her seat and tried to catch a little bit of sleep.

"Not sure exactly, we'll get off at one of the big towns and hit the first club that we see, make sure that no one in there is a vamp and move on," Katy replied with a relaxed look on her face as she closed her eyes and tried to get her face out of the ray of light that was beaming in through the window.

"Is she going to dance then, because with her looks it'd look pretty weird if she just followed us into the clubs and didn't dance, I guess we could always say that she was my girlfriend, that might work," Diane wondered aloud with a deep look of thought on her face as she flicked an old wad of chewing gum off of her seat before sitting down.

"What…I am not dancing, and I am nobody's girlfriend," Maria exclaimed with a shocked and horrified look on her face as she started to rise up out of her seat but was stopped when Katy snapped her arm out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wanna keep it down there, some of these people might not yet know that Diane and I are strippers, and if you start spouting off about being or not being anyone's girlfriend then everyone in this bus won't give us a moment's peace," Katy stated with a very clear and unhappy scowl on her face and tone to her voice as she opened her eyes and glared up at Maria, who blushed with embarrassment and then settled back down into her seat.

"Sorry," Maria said with a still very embarrassed and nervous look on her face as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat before Diane broke the ice.

"Don't worry about it Maria, it'll just be easier for you to move around in the club circuit if you danced or posed as my or Katy's girlfriend, I wasn't trying to imply anything, sorry if I said something to offend you," Diane said with a calmer but yet still nervous expression on her face as she slid her sunglasses on and then checked her watch. The three stayed silent for several miles after the bus finally lurched into motion before Maria spoke up.

"Do…do you, really think that I could do it, dance," Maria asked softly with a very timid look on her face and tone to her voice as she clasped her hands together on her lap and stared at the tops of her shoes.

"You kidding me, of course you could, why if the three of us could come up with something to do together we'd be a hit, and who knows we could come out of this with a little bit of extra cash," Diane replied with an eager and positive smile on her face as she checked Maria out and looked her up and down.

"You're sure about that," Maria asked with a skeptical expression on her face as she looked down at herself and frowned.

"Of course, you've got the longs legs that'll drive men crazy if you wear the right outfit, your stomach's flatter and more toned that J-Lo, and you've got it going on better than I do up top, besides with that face of yours…," Diane replied quickly with a confidant and supportive smile on her face as she lightly patted Maria on the shoulder.

"What do you think Katy," Maria asked with a slightly more interested tone to her voice as she turned back to look at the now reclining slayer.

"I think that you're both crazy that's what I think, but if you're asking me if you'd make every guy and girl in the place go hard at the sight of you on stage in nothing but one of us then…yeah, you could do it," Katy answered with a matter of fact tone to her voice as she kept her eyes closed and did her best to fluff up her bag so as to use it as a makeshift pillow.

"Thanks Katy…really," Maria stuttered back with a nervous and slightly confused look on her face as she scooted away from Katy a bit and did her best to get comfortable in her seat.

"Don't mention it, it's what I'm here for," Katy mumbled back softly with an odd tone to her voice before she fell asleep. She didn't wake up until much later in the day when she was shaken awake by Maria, as they had arrived at a town with a number of clubs out near the convergence of two rivers. They stepped off of the bus and hailed the first cab that they could find, gave the driver some money and asked him to take them to the biggest strip club around. The driver looked at them oddly for a few seconds before a sly grin appeared on his face. He chuckled a bit as he drove them to the edge of town. Diane was about to ask him what was going on when they looked over and saw that there seemed to be a ring of clubs that were centered around a halfway nice sized lake complete with sandy beaches. The clubs all seemed to have a different theme. As Maria looked on there was a jungle themed one, an S & M themed one, and a sports themed one to merely describe a few. At the moment that the driver dropped them off the beach around the lake was busy with what looked like the dancers as they laid out on towels and chairs getting a tan.

"Guess we can rule all of them out as being vampires huh," Diane said with a slightly joking tone to her voice as she watched some of the women down by the beach, letting her gaze linger on a few for awhile before she noticed that Katy and Maria had left her behind.

"First things first, we check out the clubs and then wait until nightfall, when the ladies come in to dance we follow them, hopefully there won't be any vampires among them, but that'll only be if our luck suddenly changes," Katy said with a very calm and firm tone to her voice as she hefted her bag up onto her shoulder and walked towards the front of the jungle themed club, leaving Maria and Diane almost running to catch up. The club was divided into three parts; one was of a jungle with several stages set about in different areas and at different heights. Another section held what looked like a jungle lagoon complete with waterfall and a large flat rock in the middle. Still another part of the club looked to be full of private rooms and the like.

"You two stay here, if anyone asks you what you're doing just say that a cab driver dumped you off here and that you need to call your brother," Katy said with a medium sized sigh before she took a deep breath and then headed off over to the bar. Maria and Diane waited and watched as Katy spoke to the bartender briefly before she smiled and nodded her head. Diane was about to say something when Katy disappeared into the back.

"Wonder what she's up to," Maria asked with a confused and slightly worried look on her face as she turned back to face Diane.

"She probably went to find the owner of this place, that way she can convince him or her to let her dance tonight, then she can check out the dancers and see who's a vampire and who isn't," Diane replied with a comforting smile on her face before she took Maria by the hand and led her over to a table that was off the beaten path and would provide them some privacy.

"What are you doing," Maria asked with a nervous look on her face as she looked around and was glad that the club was almost completely empty and that no one was looking at them.

"Not much, just something that I've wanted to do since we met, I know that you're not into me and I'm okay with that, but still I'd like to give you a little show if you'll let me," Diane said with a nervous look on her face before she bit her lower lip and fiddled with the bottom edge of her shirt.

"Wha…I uh, um…okay," Maria stuttered out with an overwhelmed expression on her face as she couldn't help but blush and try not to look Diane in the eye, just missing the large smile of relief and joy that appeared on it.

"Great, now just sit back and enjoy," Diane said with an excited smile on her face as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail that she had it in and fluffed it up a bit. Maria looked like she was halfway between making a run for it and passing out when the music began. While it was true that Diane hadn't asked for the music and that no one had seen or heard her request of Maria it ended up being perfect timing. Katy poked her head back out of the back long enough to see Diane begin her lap dance for Maria before she smiled and then went back to trying to convince the boss to let her dance that night.

"Everything okay over here," Katy asked with a content smile on her face as she walked across the club, now wearing a very skimpy loin cloth outfit that looked like it threatened to fall off if anything more than a baby breathed out.

"Sure, I'm good," Diane said with an ecstatic smile on her face as she picked her panties up off of the floor and was encouraged when Maria kept looking.

"Y…yeah, m…me to," Maria stammered out with an overwhelmed look on her face before she excused herself and headed for the bathroom.

"Anything that you two want to tell me about," Katy asked with a knowing grin on her face as she turned back to Diane, who at the moment was fastening the clasp together on her bra.

"Just had a little fun that's all, she's not into me but she still let me give her a lap dance, the only thing is I think she enjoyed it, guess she's not as straight laced as I thought she was," Diane replied with a curious and optimistic smile on her face as she finished with her bra and then pulled her shirt back on over her head.

"That or you're just better than you thought you were," Katy countered with a cheesy grin on her face as she nudged Diane a little with her elbow before the two shared a short laugh.

"I hope you're right…it'd be perfect if…," Diane started to say with a slightly hungry look in her eyes before she turned and took in what little Katy was wearing. "Looks like you convinced the boss to let you dance tonight, looks like I'll definitely be sticking around for the show," Diane added with an interested look on her face before Katy answered.

"Feel free, just don't get so concentrated on watching me that you forget to keep watch, the last thing that we need is for Alice or Anastasia to show up here and we miss them," Katy interjected with a suddenly serious look on her face before she adjusted one of the strings that held her bottom together. "Damn things nearly cutting off my circulation," Katy grumbled softly to herself at how tight the outfit that the boss had picked out for her was.

"I won't…damn Katy, that thing looks painful," Diane said with at first a bored and frustrated frown on her face before she couldn't help but smile at the obvious distress of her friend.

"And then some, least I won't have to keep it on very long, the boss said that there are a group of clubs on the other side of town, if all goes well tonight maybe we'll stay here for a few days and check them out to," Katy said with an uncomfortable wince as she did her best to smile while checking to see that none of the strings for her outfit had done any damage yet.

"No problem here, though you might want to talk to Maria about it, she doesn't seem to comfortable with all of this," Diane said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she tied the tie strings of her pants.

"You're probably right, but don't push her, I'd say that given the circumstances she's done pretty well for herself so far, I don't know about you but I didn't get into this life because it sounded like fun, I needed the money and didn't want to depend on anyone else for anything," Katy replied with a nervous sigh as she shook her head and then sat down in the chair that Maria had vacated and pulled up to the table so that she was sitting alongside the table, her legs crossed and just off to the side a bit.

"Pretty much the same with me, but when my dad found out that I was fooling around at fifteen he threw me out of the house, I ended up staying with my sister until I was eighteen, after school I couldn't find work until I met a girl, she said that she knew a way to make some quick money…I've been doing it ever since," Diane replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders before she turned her head and glanced over towards the bathrooms where Maria still had not returned from. "You think she's okay, I didn't mean to," Diane started to ask with a worried look on her face before Maria walked out of the bathroom, looking much more composed than when she went in.

"You okay," Katy asked with a concerned look on her face and tone to her voice as she sat up in her chair and looked across the table at Maria as the latter took a seat on the other side of the table from Diane.

"I'm fine…really, I just had to use the bathroom," Maria replied with an odd tone to her voice as she kept her gaze down, making sure to not catch Diane's gaze.

"Okay then, when the party starts tonight Diane you stay near the door and watch for anything familiar while I'll dance and see if any of the other dancers are vampires, if they are then I'll dust them, meanwhile Maria will keep watch around the edges, picking anything up that we miss," Katy said with a slightly relieved look on her face as she once again adjusted one of the strings on her outfit.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Maria," Diane said with an agreeable smile on her face before she turned to Maria.

"Oh uh yeah, whatever you think is best Katy," Maria said with an uncomfortable look on her face before she stood up and then headed back out of the club.

"Your friend okay," Shandra, one of the clubs dancers, asked with a concerned look on her face as she walked up to the table and looked at the two before sitting down in Maria's empty seat. She was dressed in pretty much the same style though her outfit was white against her chocolate skin tone and her hair was in cornrows and long braids fell down her back.

"She'll be fine, she's just not used to the club atmosphere yet," Katy answered with a hopeful but worried tone to her voice as she turned from looking in the direction that Maria had left in and back to Shandra.

"I know the feeling, it took me awhile to get used to this place to, the first couple of times that I danced here I was so nervous that I almost fell off the stage, luckily for me I was able to grab the pole and swing myself around, guys in the front rows got a good show that night but it all worked out in the end," Shandra said with a sympathetic smile on her face as she rolled a straw around on top of the table with her fingers while she casually glanced over at Diane.

"You're lucky, the first time that I danced I did fall off of the stage, right onto some guy that was there for his birthday, his girlfriend didn't seem to find it very amusing but by the end of the night I got her number, best two weeks of my life," Diane said with a self deprecating chuckle as she leaned back in her seat and recounted her past mishaps.

"Want mine," Shandra asked softly with a warm and inviting smile on her face as she picked up the straw that she had been rolling around on the top of the table and turned to Diane.

"Sure, just don't be brokenhearted if I don't call you," Diane said with a slightly excited smile on her face before she tried to play it cool and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Uh Shandra, has there been anything weird going on around here, like dancers going missing for a couple of days before they show up again and give some flimsy excuse for where they've been," Katy asked with a now serious look on her face as she was using mind over matter to not notice that her outfit was really starting to annoy her.

"I don't know, but I'm the wrong person to ask, I've been gone all week and just got back in last night…used up my vacation days," Shandra replied with a bored shrug of her shoulders before she shook her head and then used a pen that was laying on top of the table to write her number down and gave it to Diane.

"Okay, thanks anyway," Katy said with an unhappy and slightly worried look on her face as she ran her hands nervously through her hair and glanced back at the door.

"Not to be a nosey bitch or anything but is there a specific reason that you wanted to know all of that," Shandra asked with a somewhat hesitant look on her face as she tapped the point of the pen absentmindedly on the top of the table, leaving little blue dots on the tablecloth.

"Just checking a few things, nothing that you need to be worried about," Katy lied through her teeth with a fake smile on her face before she stood up and walked back to the dressing room, wishing that time would fly by and they could get this part of the mission over with and get back on the road.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters.**

**CHAPTER 5-HELLO AGAIN OLD FRIEND**

She slipped her left foot out in between the two curtains and wiggled her toes back and forth a bit before continuing. She strode out through the curtain with the walk of a very confidant woman. Her outfit still hurt like hell but she felt some relief at the knowledge that she wouldn't be wearing it much longer. The pole was situated towards the front of the stage with the lagoon forming most of the right side of the stage. She hadn't used a lagoon in her act before but just decided to wing it. She got to within about three feet from the pole before she got up on her tiptoes and set her feet. Noticing the looks of surprise on some of the faces out in the audience she smiled and bent over at the waist, going as far down as she could, letting the audience get a good look before she straightened up until she was parallel with the stage. Katy reached out and grabbed a hold of the pole with one before she got a very tight grip and spun around on her toes so that she was now staring up at the ceiling with her back arched upwards in just the right way. That got a few hoots from the audience but she knew that she'd have to do better to make it work. Straightening back up while keeping one hand on the pole she next lifted her right leg up until her knee was near her shoulder and pointed her toes to the sky. A few more hoots and Katy continued to smile. Sensing a bit of unease she climbed onto the pole and clamped her legs tightly around it before she allowed herself to carefully spiral downwards, arching her back so that she could look out at the audience with each rotation. As she spun she slowly started to undo the ties on her top, hoping that would draw some interest. To her relief it worked and when she got to the bottom she rolled back into a seated position and then stood up and did a full back flip into the water. While she was underwater she completely undid the ties of her top so that when she surfaced, making sure to do it very slowly her top slid off right on cue, much to the delight of the crowd.

Smiling as if she hadn't a clue that her top would come off Katy slowly crawled back up on stage and went into the next stage of her act. At The Orange Crush she would usually have a prop of some kind to use in her act but here all that she had was the lagoon, the pole, and the bottom half of her outfit. Next she sauntered over to the pole, making sure to jiggle just enough to catch everyone's eyes before she slid her back up against the pole, spread her legs just far enough apart and began to sway back and forth as she slid up and down the pole, slowly appearing to be becoming more and more aroused with each trip, snapping her hips forward as she reached the top. On the next trip up and down she slowly started to undo the ties on each side of her bottoms, making sure that it didn't come off before she was ready for it to, though because it was soaking wet it didn't seem to be ready to go anywhere just yet. When she stood up for the final time the remains of her suit was literally hanging off of her, threatening to fall off at any second. With her best come hither smile Katy turned sideways and leaned in close to the guy that looked like he had the biggest wallet before curving her body just so that the side of her hip, with the ties of her bottoms dangling down her leg, was close to him. Changing her look she half shut her eyelids and puckered up her lips, slightly jiggling her hips before the man caught on and grabbed a hold of one of the ties. As she closed her eyes fully she straightened up and spun back away from the man, her bottoms being ripped off of her as the man held onto the ties and was soon left holding her panties. When she opened her eyes again Katy acted as if she was completely shocked that her panties had come off. Seeing the look of joy on the mans face she sashayed back over to him, squatted down in front of him and looked up briefly before taking his cowboy hat off of his head and then plopped it down on her own head. He seemed to like that so she tilted the hat upwards in the back so that the brim went down nearly covering her face before she began to strut around the stage like she was a cowboy, hooking her thumbs into an imaginary belt at her waist and making sure to wink at every face that she could make out.

For her finale she twirled back up to just far enough in front of the pole and did the splits. Keeping in that same position she arched her back backwards until the back of her head touched the floor of the stage and she let her arms lay out as flat at her sides as they would go. The music that had started just as she had first stuck her leg out of the curtain came to its crescendo and then the stage suddenly went dark. Katy remained still, trying to catch her breath, as she waited for either the cheers or the boos. Luckily for her she heard mostly cheers and when she pulled herself together and crawled forward to give the man his cowboy hat back he just shrugged, pocketing her panties and telling her to keep the hat in a fair trade. She smiled awkwardly at that but said nothing and made it a point to tilt the hat back up on her head just right before standing up and walking offstage, swaying her hips back and forth as she went.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So…what did you think," Katy asked with a nervous and slightly scared look on her face as she pulled a chair out away from the table, spun it around and sat down on it backwards, now dressed in what she had worn into the club with her hair still wet and the black cowboy hat perched expertly on her head.

"Not your best work," Diane said with a sophisticated tone of voice as she turned her nose up just right and extended the pinkie on the hand that was holding her drink.

"Gee thanks," Katy shot back with an almost giddy smile and giggle before she reached out and took Maria's drink away from her and then drained the glass in one big gulp.

"You were…good," Maria stammered out with an embarrassed and nervous look on her face as she soon looked directly at Katy, as if silently asking if she had answered correctly.

"Thanks Maria, for being the only one of these vultures that gave me an honest answer," Katy quipped back with a congratulatory smile on her face as she reached up and patted Maria on the shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't say anything, don't lump me in with her," Shandra exclaimed with a defensive tone to her voice as she quickly looked to first Diane and then to Katy.

"I was joking okay, just relax," Diane said with a slightly guilty smile on her face before she scooted her chair closer to Shandra's and then pulled the other woman into a one armed hug, while keeping her arm around Shandra's shoulders after the hug was over.

"I wish I could, I'm up in a few and I can't be late, the boss wants to get out of here early tonight and so far your little plan has come up empty," Shandra said with a nervous smile on her face as she scratched at the top of the table with her fingernails before Diane interrupted.

"Don't worry, we'll be here cheering you on, right ladies," Diane said with a supportive grin on her face as she leaned in a bit closer to Shandra and began to slowly twirl the end of one of her braids around her finger.

"I don't know," Maria said with an unsure look on her face as she checked her watch and then turned to Katy.

"We can probably stay here long enough to catch your routine, but if nothing has happened after that then we're out of here, if we hurry I think that we'll be able to catch the last bus out of town," Katy answered with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as she leaned over and checked Maria's watch.

"Good, then we're staying," Diane said with an enthusiastic smile on her face as she slid her arm that was around Shandra's shoulders down to her midsection and proceeded to lightly tickle the African American woman's stomach.

"Then I really should be," Shandra started to say with an uneasy look on her face as she began to slide her feet out from underneath the table but was interrupted by Diane.

"Ah…so soon, you sure that you can't stay just a little teensy bit longer," Diane said with a sad pout on her face as the arm around Shandra's waist took a more firm grip on the woman and the hand that had been twirling her hair came to rest on her shoulder while she casually draped her leg over Shandra's lap.

"Sadly yes, otherwise my ass will be out on the street faster than you can say homeless," Shandra replied with a slightly less than pleased look on her face as she detached herself from Diane and then walked back to the room that Katy had just recently come out of, stopping only at the curtain to check to see if Diane was watching her.

"Well this was a total bust, not a single vampire in the place," Maria said with an unhappy frown on her face as she, Diane, and Katy walked out of the club and sat down on the bench near the payphone.

"Tell me about it, I think Shandra's avoiding me," Diane said with an unhappy pout on her face as she propped her elbows up on her knees and dropped her chin into her upturned palms as she sadly stared out at the parking lot, which by now was almost empty.

"You think maybe it was because you came on a teensy bit to strong," Katy wondered aloud with a subdued grin on her face as she rubbed her hands together in an attempt not to laugh.

"I didn't come on that strong, she gave me her number," Diane argued softly with an embarrassed look on her face as she started to reach for the napkin in her pocket.

"Oh please, you did everything but take off all of your clothes and…you were smothering her," Maria said with an unhappy frown on her face as at the moment she was a bit peeved at both Katy and Diane.

"I was," Diane started to deny with an upset scowl on her face as her head snapped around to look at Maria before Katy broke in.

"You were and because of that you're probably not going to get any tonight so why don't you," Katy interjected with a bored stupid and hungry tone to her voice as she rubbed her stomach lightly in the hope that it would stop rumbling every five seconds, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"All be good little girls and stop running," An unfortunately all to familiar voice purred from behind them before the three nearly fell of the bench in shock.

"Who the," Diane started to demand with a confused and concerned look on her face before Maria snapped her head around and answered.

"Anastasia, I thought I smelled something," Maria growled with an angry sneer on her face as she regarded the vampiress coldly.

"Cute, just for that I'm going to make your death take a very long time," Anastasia replied with a hurt pout on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and brought one hand up before she lightly laid the tip of her index finger at the side of her mouth, which by then opened up just enough for a smile and to show her fangs as they grew in when she slipped her game face on.

"Can I do it, the little bitch tried to kill me back at the club," Alice, in full game face, stated with a hungry glint in her yellow eyes as she walked out of the shadows behind the three.

"Now where would the fun be in that, you can have Barbie over here, these two are mine," Anastasia said with a commanding sneer on her face as she gestured slightly to Diane, who didn't seem to mind the name, and then turned to look at Katy and Maria before she slipped her coat off, which was caught by one of the other vampires that had stepped up beside her just as Alice had done earlier. Even though the night was a little cool Anastasia had a sleeveless blouse on that sparkled in the lights from the club while not having a back and looking like it was being held on by a few straps that were tied together across her back.

"Still dressing like a slut I see," Katy snapped back in as impish and mocking of a voice as she could muster while collecting herself and preparing for a fight. Beside her Maria seemed to be doing the same.

"And your tongue is still sharp, maybe I'll cut it out after I make you mine," Anastasia shot back with an eerily happy grin on her face as she slid a knife out of its sheath hidden behind her back.

"Keep dreaming," Katy replied with a rather arrogant smirk on her face before Diane interrupted.

"And don't think that I'm going to let you get away after what you did," Diane growled with a very angry and defiant expression on her face as she took a step forward and picked up a chunk of the sidewalk that had broken off.

"What do you think you're going to do with that, kill me…sorry doll but I'm already dead, the best that you can do is make it easy on yourself and give up, although I do like a bit of sport to go along with my kills, so maybe I'll tied you up and take my time," Anastasia said back with a supremely confidant grin on her face before Katy flashed towards her, lowering her shoulder as she went. Not really having a plan Katy had reacted more on instinct that on actual strategy, and so cursed her lack of forethought when she and Anastasia went crashing back through the clubs front doors.

"Katy," Maria exclaimed with a surprised tone to her voice before she kicked the closest vampire to her in the chest and then snapped off a thin wooden post nearby, brandishing it as a weapon.

"Stupid bitch, always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong," Alice added with an angry sneer on her face before she charged forward and grabbed Maria's wrist. Soon the two began to wrestle against each other for control of the stake. Diane started to run after Anastasia and Katy but her way was cut off by a trio of vampires that looked like they didn't think of her as much of a challenge.

"This just ain't your day, is it baby," One of the other vampires said with an excited sneer on his face before he reared back decked Diane hard across the chin, sending her down to the ground, stars swirling around in her field of vision.

"Yours either," A male voice announced from out of nowhere before Diane was showered with a cloud of three dusted vampires, wooden stakes falling to the ground in the aftermath.

"What's going on," Alice growled with an angry sneer on her face as she noticed the dusting of the three vampires before Maria retaliated and drove her knee into Alice's stomach. Since vampires don't breathe Alice didn't get the wind knocked out of her but she was distracted long enough for Maria to take control of the stake and then drive it down through her heart. Alice exploded into a cloud of dust, leaving a gasping and tired Maria behind.

"Nice one Maria, wait till you see this, you're going to love it," The voice said again with a more confidant tone to his voice before a form appeared next to Maria, holding several small vials of holy water.

"Paul…what are you doing here," Maria stammered out with a stunned look on her face as she very nearly dropped her stake at the sight of him.

"Tipping the scales a bit," Paul replied with a sheepish and slightly scared smile on his face before the happy reunion was cut short as sounds of Anastasia and Katy fighting in the club and a swarm of vampires rushed towards them.

"Why don't you just give up, can't you see that I'm going to win here, I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than you are and," Anastasia seductively purred over to Katy as the two sparred in full view of the patrons and dancers of the club.

"Has that ever worked, I mean who in their right mind would be dumb enough to just give up without a fight, especially when they know that they can win," Katy shot back with a tense look on her face as she connected with a right jab to Anastasia's jaw, forcing the vampiress to step back a few steps.

"Good one, guess you're not as toothless as I thought, good…I like em feisty," Anastasia said back with an excited and randy grin on her face as she licked a small amount of blood off of her lips before she caught Katy off guard with a kick to her stomach, a kick that sent Katy staggering back over the lip of the stage and falling back into the pool of water that she had swam in earlier during her routine.

"You wanna see feisty," Katy grumbled with an unhappy scowl on her face after she stood back up in the water and spit a bit of it back out.

"Oh yeah," Anastasia replied with an enthralled sneer on her face before she kicked a broken chair out of her way and then launched herself at Katy, the two going down into the pool of water with a large splash.

"Get off me," Katy shouted the second that her mouth rose above the surface of the water before she flung Anastasia off of her and back up onto the stage.

"Sure baby, you say that now but in a few minutes you'll be begging," Anastasia drawled back in an almost impatient pout of a lover tone of voice as she recovered quickly from being thrown up and out of the pool, latching onto the pole and half swinging around it before gazing hungrily at Katy.

"You're one sick puppy you know that, I mean Rasputin couldn't hold a candle to you, and that's saying something," Katy growled back with a very determined scowl on her face as she stood up out of the water and pulled a lot of wet hair away from her face so that she could see straight.

"Ah thank you my dear, flattery will get you everywhere," Anastasia casually replied with an almost bored tone to her voice before she arched her back up against the pole and began to slowly slide up and down it as if in the middle of her own impromptu routine.

"Well then let's see how far this gets me," Katy grumbled under her breath with an unhappy scowl on her face before she rushed forward and slammed her shoulder into Anastasia's stomach, sending the two tumbling back off of the stage and into a large pile of broken tables and chairs.

Author's Side Note: I've never personally been in a strip club so if the dance that Katy does is lame then that's why. Katy and Maria are slayers, Diane and Shandra aren't. Anastasia is just a normal female vampire that has a thing for Katy. Pairing ideas are welcome.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters like Katy, Diane, Maria, and Anastasia.**

**CHAPTER 6-A COOLING OFF PERIOD, STRANGE BEDFELLOWS**

Paul ducked underneath the wild swing of the first vampire to reach him and buried his fist in its stomach. Maria meanwhile rolled out of the way and drove the point of her stake through the stomach of one vampire and then pulled it out and dusted the next vampire to greet her. Diane missed the first punch but the second one caught her across the chin, sending her sprawling onto the grass with Shandra soon following suit. One of the vampires was just about to snap Shandra's neck when he burst into flames and dissolved into dust. Shandra started to look around to find her savior but only caught an elbow to the side of her head, instantly knocking her out. By the time that she woke up the fight was over and she found herself lying on a comfortable bed in what looked like a cheap motel.

"You're awake," A bleary eyed and tired looking Maria said with a concerned look on her face as she turned from looking out of the window and stood up.

"Where am I," Shandra asked with a weary and confused look on her face as she slowly sat up, though her head felt like it was going to explode any second.

"You're safe, for now," Maria replied with a tired yawn as she made her way over to the bed and sat down beside Shandra.

"What happened, is everyone okay," Shandra asked with a worried look on her face as she threw the covers off of her and crawled over to the edge of the bed.

"For the most part, thankfully Paul showed up and helped us hold off the vampires until Katy could knock enough sense into Anastasia to get her to back off, unfortunately she'll be back, and not in any mood to talk," Maria answered with a concerned look on her face as she began to absentmindedly softly rub a bruise on her arm, quickly pulling her shirt sleeve down to cover it up after noticing that Shandra had noticed her actions.

"It always like this," Shandra asked with a scared tone to her voice as she slid off of the edge of the bed and stood up, weaving a bit but staying on her feet.

"Pretty much, though Katy and I aren't as good at this as some others we try our best and hope that we don't screw everything up to badly," Maria answered with a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards the door.

"Is everyone alright, Diane," Shandra asked softly with a concerned look on her face before the door opened and a tired but healthy Diane walked in, looking fresh from the shower.

"A little worse for wear but I think I'll be alright, you okay," Diane replied with a tired smile on her face as she glanced briefly at Maria as she walked across the room to steady a wobbly Shandra.

"I think so, though I've got one hell of a migraine," Shandra said back with a pained look on her face as she softly rubbed her temple and did her best to stay on her feet.

"I can help with that, get your mind off the pain if you want me to," Diane asked with an innuendo-laden tone to her voice and look on her face before Maria interrupted.

"You two have fun, I'm going to talk to Katy and then try and get some sleep," Maria interjected with a small sigh before she rubbed her tired eyes and left the room just as Diane led Shandra back to the bed.

"How did you find us," Katy asked with a curious look on her face as she sat up straight in her seat and took a big sip of coffee in hopes of staying awake just a little bit longer.

"It wasn't easy believe me, after that stink you made in Gainesville I thought that you guys would have been to Alabama or Louisiana by now, but then I talked to a bus driver that said that three young women fitting your description had gotten off of his bus this afternoon around here and so I packed up my gear and prayed that I wouldn't be to late," Paul replied with a look of nervous relief on his face as he recounted the tale of how he had come to show up at just the right time.

"You almost were to late, but thanks for coming," Katy said with an appreciative but drowsy smile on her face as she leaned over slightly and gave Paul a one armed hug before lazily laying her head on his shoulder.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad that no one got hurt, that bitch sure has it bad for you guys, what'd you do to her," Paul replied with a warm smile on his face as he returned the hug.

"Katy played hard to get," Maria said with an amused smirk on her face as she walked up to the table and sat down across from Paul and Katy.

"So then Anastasia not only wants to turn you into a vampire but she also…okay that's just wrong," Paul started to say with a confused and deep in thought look on his face before he came to a conclusion and his expression turned to one of being grossed out.

"Tell me about it, and on top of that our ace slayer Katy here couldn't even tell that one of her old friends was a vampire, Alice almost had us for lunch before we realized that she was a vampire," Maria said back with an amused and only slightly mocking tone to her voice and smile on her face as she stared straight at Katy, who scowled back and grumbled something under her breath.

"I didn't see you picking her out either, I wasn't the only slayer there remember," Katy shot back with a wholly defeated but still fighting tone to her voice and look on her face as she picked her head up off of Paul's shoulder and glared across the table at Maria.

"Okay ladies let's just calm down, accusing each other isn't going to help anyone, the best thing for the two of you…no all of us, is to get some sleep and leave sometime tonight," Paul interjected with a slightly nervous tone to his voice as he turned to first face Katy and then Maria.

"No can do, the buses don't run that late," Katy mumbled back softly as she laid her head back down onto Paul's shoulder and was half asleep when he replied.

"I already thought of that, I have a converted school bus that can carry all of us, sure it's not the flashiest ride out there but it can keep us under the radar and hold all of us and our supplies, I'll even take the first shift at the wheel," Paul said back with a small yawn of his own as he looked down at Katy's head on his shoulder and did his best to keep from smiling like a fool.

"That sounds good to me, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get some sleep before I pass out," Maria said with a large yawn as she stood up and left the table.

Katy awoke hours later to find herself lying on a comfortable mattress in the back of a converted school bus. At first a feeling of panic swept through her, but that subsided when she lifted her head and saw Shandra and Diane sitting together in one of the seats casually flipping through a magazine. Maria sat at a makeshift desk, furiously writing something down while when Katy sat fully up she saw Paul at the wheel and all of their gear stowed on the other side of the back of the bus. She pinched herself to make sure that she was alive and before she went any further she checked herself for a pulse and after being relieved at finding one she stuck her hand out into a direct ray of sunlight, fearful that she would catch on fire. But when nothing happened she let out a small sigh and let out the deep breath that she had been holding in since waking up.

"Where are we," Katy asked softly with a confused and slightly unsure tone to her voice as she shakily got to her feet, using the seats for support.

"You're awake, now don't panic we didn't get kidnapped or anything, do you remember when Paul told us about the converted school bus that he had that he offered to help get us to the next town," Maria asked with a look of relief on her face as she stopped what she was doing and walked over before standing beside Katy.

"A little, I thought that we were going to hit the clubs on the other side of town first though," Katy replied with a still somewhat sleepy tone to her voice as she yawned deeply and then sat down in one of the seats.

"I thought about that and I doubt that any of them would have even considered letting us in there after the fight, the only reason that the cops aren't after us now is because we didn't stick around long enough for anyone to identify us and because the fight happened at closing time," Maria said with an awkward half smile on her face as she sat down in the seat across from Katy.

"Once again we slip out of town after causing a whole boat load of damage, any word on Anastasia or Alice," Katy replied with a sleepy smile on her face as she leaned back in her seat.

"Alice got staked, she's just a pile of dust right now, and Anastasia got out of there just before we left," Maria said with a somewhat nervous and anxious look on her face as she hoped that Katy wouldn't be mad about her former friend being staked.

"Oh…right, sorry I forgot, so where are we headed now," Katy mumbled softly back at first with a sad look on her face before she sobered up and flipped her frown upside down and into a smile.

"New Orleans, there's been a lot of suspicious missing persons cases there in the past few months, several women have disappeared for several days only to show up a week later with pretty flimsy excuses for where they were," Paul interjected with a serious look on his face as he looked up into the rearview mirror and made brief eye contact with Katy, getting her to smile a little bit.

"Sounds like trouble to me," Maria said with a serious frown on her face as she turned her head and looked up towards the front of the bus at Paul.

"Sounds like our next stop alright, any of you guys ever been to New Orleans," Katy said at first with an excited tone to her voice before she thought about it for a second and looked around as she asked her question. Everyone else in the bus looked pensive for a moment before each and every one shook their heads in the negative.

"I hear it's nice though," Shandra added with a scared smile on her face as she turned around and looked back at Katy and Maria.

"Like that helps us a lot, I wonder if the clubs are on the internet, maybe if we stop in a big enough town we can find a cyber café and use one of their computers, that way we won't have to drive all over New Orleans looking for the clubs, or worse yet have to ask someone and ask the wrong person," Katy stated with an unhappy frown on her face as she stood up and started to make her way slowly towards the front of the bus.

"I should have a laptop somewhere in here, I used it to find you guys, check in the top drawer of the desk," Paul said loudly back over his shoulder as he switched lanes and sped up just a bit.

"Right…okay, found it, now to see what we can find," Katy said with a tired yawn as she walked over to the desk and opened the first drawer that she came to, instantly finding the computer.

"Look in the entertainment section, who knows maybe we'll get lucky and all of the clubs will be lined up in a neat little row," Diane offered with a helpful look on her face as she slowly climbed over Shandra before walking over to the desk. Paul did his best to keep his eyes on the road and not back into the bus at the four beautiful women near the desk. Though he truly only had his eye on one of them the others still could prove quite distracting if he allowed himself to stare at them to long.

"Somehow I doubt that we'll be that lucky Diane," Katy replied with a deeper than expected yawn before the correct section popped up onto the screen.

"You never know, everyone has to get lucky sometime," Diane shot back with a slightly hurt look on her face as she sat down on one of the seats across from the desk.

"Not us, we only barely made it out of London with our heads still attached and then we fall into this mess, some luck," Katy mumbled back with an unhappy frown on her face as she shook her head and tried to act as if she hadn't been afraid during at all during those dark times.

"Well everyone gets their day in the sun right, besides Anastasia and her goons are still back in Florida, and maybe there won't be as many vampires as you think, maybe we'll get a few days to see the sights," Shandra added with an unhappy smile on her face as she got up out of her seat and walked over to the desk before finally sitting down on Diane's lap.

"As far as we know she's still in Florida, but she could have feelers out all over the country, we might not be able to fly under her radar for very long, and I don't know about you guys but I have a lot to lose if Anastasia goes after our families," Maria replied with a very concerned look on her face and tone to her voice as she let out a deep breath and then turned and looked out of the window to try and compose herself and keep from crying.

"Yeah, sorry but I got nothin, all of my family's back in Russia, and more than likely dead or scattered to God knows where," Katy mumbled back with a sad pout on her face as she lowered her gaze down to the keyboard.

"I don't have anyone," Diane said with a nervous shrug of her shoulders before she wrapped her arms tightly around Shandra.

"Me either, my parents died years ago and I was an only child," Shandra added with a somber look on her face before she interlocked the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of Diane's right hand.

"What about you Paul, got any family," Katy asked with a curious expression on her face as she turned briefly away from the computer screen and looked up towards the front of the bus.

"Nope, my parents died when I was really little, my aunt and uncle raised me, and they're both on an outback safari, I couldn't reach them right now anyway," Paul answered with a nervous smile on his face as he looked back at Katy through the overhead rearview mirror.

"So then we're in the clear, at least as far as our families go, now all that we need to do is find the clubs, see if any of the dancers are vampires, take them out if they are, and then move on," Diane replied with a somewhat relaxed smile on her face as she gave Shandra a squeeze before kissing her bare shoulder.

They pulled up to the first club that they had found on the list, The Blue Hawaiian. All of them had found the name odd but Katy had guessed that it was because they were trying to use a tropical theme. Though when they got inside the place looked more like a cross between a medieval pub and an underground lair. They had to descend about three flights of stairs before getting to the main room. Several women were walking around, all dressed like serving wenches, carrying drinks to various tables. It looked to be the clubs slow time as no women were dancing and the lights on the different stages were down. Scattered around the club there were several smaller circular stages with a pole in the middle and a railing around each women, to keep the dancers and the clients separated.

"This must be one of them secret clubs," Diane said with a curious look on her face as she and Shandra walked hand in hand down the stairs.

"Either that or its new, some of these clubs don't last very long," Paul added with a relaxed smile on his face as he watched the women delivering the drinks.

"Well there's only one way to find out, you guys stay here while I go see if they'll let me dance, if they won't then we'll just have to wait around and see if we can find any vampires," Katy said with an unhappy scowl on her face, as she had been watching Paul closely, before she pulled a smile back onto her face and headed off towards the back.

"Did I do something wrong," Paul asked Maria with a confused and slightly nervous look on his face after watching Katy walk away.

"Only if you ever want to have a chance in hell with her," Maria replied with a cheesy grin on her face before Shandra interrupted.

"Maybe Diane and I should go with her and see if perhaps maybe we could do a number together, I've always wanted to do a tandem show," Shandra interjected with a curious eye aimed towards the back where Katy was currently talking to one of the bookers.

"If you think that it'd help us root out the vampires, though I'm not sure if they'd let three new dancers on tonight," Paul said with a concerned look on his face as he sat down at one of the tables.

"You could be right, besides if we're going to dance together then maybe we should practice first, speaking of which…can I borrow the keys to the van for a little while," Diane said with a sly grin on her face as she gave Shandra's hand a squeeze and then turned to Paul.

"Why what…just be done by the time we're ready to leave," Paul started to ask with a confused look on his face before he figured out why Diane wanted the bus and then just handed her the keys.

"Thanks," Diane said with a grateful tone to her voice before she leaned in and kissed Paul on the cheek.

"Don't mention it," Paul mumbled back half-heartedly as he waved briefly at Diane and Shandra as they hurried out of the club before he turned back to Maria.

"This is all to much, when all of this started all that I wanted to do is make it in time for school, and now unless something changes I'll probably miss the entire first semester," Maria groaned with an unhappy frown on her face as she scooted her chair up a little closer to the table.

"Can I get you two something," A soft voice asked with a hint of amusement in it before Maria and Paul looked up to see that one of the serving wenches had approached their table.

"Um," Paul stammered out softly with an embarrassed smile on his face as he tried his best not to stare at the woman. Her height was the first thing that caught his eye, with the second being her dark blue hair and comic book proportions. The serving wench outfit was leaving very little to the imagination and looked to be about a size to small for her.

"We'll just have water thanks," Maria said with an unhappy frown on her face as she tried to elbow Paul in the ribs to stop him from staring.

"Whatever," The woman replied with an almost disappointed look on her face before she turned around and walked back towards the bar.

"What was that," Maria demanded with an upset scowl on her face as she poked Paul in the ribs with her index finger.

"What was what, I didn't do anything," Paul exclaimed with a confused and slightly embarrassed look on his face as he snapped his head back around to look over at Maria.

"You call ogling that waitress nothing, if you hadn't saved us back in Florida I'd kick your sorry but six ways to Sunday right now," Maria snapped back with a confident scowl on her face before she poked Paul again.

"What, I was not ogling her…I've just never seen anyone with blue hair before," Paul said back with a defensive expression on his face as he tried to defuse the situation.

"That's what they all say," Maria shot back with an unconvinced look on her face with a brief glance over to where Katy had disappeared before the waitress arrived back at their table with their waters.

"Here's your water, if there's anything else that you need just ask," The woman said with an unhappy frown on her face as she set the two glasses of water down onto the table while Paul tried his best to not look.

"Thank you…I don't think that we'll be ordering anything, we just stopped in for a quick show and then we'll be moving on," Maria said with a forced smile on her face as she thanked the waitress for the drinks and then started to turn back towards Paul when he spoke up.

"Anything weird happen around here lately, any of the dancers disappear for a few days and then just show up out of the blue acting a little odd," Paul asked with a curious smile on his face as he tried to act casual and not give the waitress the third degree.

"Define odd," The waitress asked back as she stopped a few feet from the table and turned back around.

"Okay, are any of them defensive about people wanting to know where they've been or are there any of them that only show up at night, don't eat the food around here," Paul started to answer with a subtle smile on his face as he sat forward in his chair a bit before the waitress stopped him as she came back to the table.

"No one eats the swill in this place, except for the customer's that are dumb enough to order it, other than that though it's been pretty quite, there's only been a couple of the dancers that went missing for a few days before they showed up on time for their dance, looking fine and saying that they'd just had a family emergency, what's all of the questions for," The waitress replied with a bored expression on her face before she pulled up a chair and sat down next to Paul.

"Well we're…writing a book actually, and…," Maria started to say with a slightly cheesy smile on her face and nervous tone to her voice before the waitress interrupted her.

"No you're not, I can always tell when someone's lying to me, you're looking for vampires aren't you, well I can tell you that there aren't any here, there was one in her last week though, but I took care of her, dusted her without even getting my outfit dirty, though I had to take a twirl up on stage though to pay for the damages to the women's bathroom," The waitress interjected with a skeptical look on her face at first before that changed into one of pride as she recounted her activities to an astonished Paul and Maria.

"But…how, vampires are stronger than humans, faster to," Maria stammered out in surprise as she looked back and forth between Paul and the waitress.

"Don't know and really don't care, guess I was just fast enough, though she must have been a weak vampire because she didn't seem that strong to me, she tried to strangle me at first but I was able to fight her off," The waitress added with a slightly cocky grin on her face before she smoothed out the cuffs of her outfit.

"You think she might be one," Paul asked Maria softly with an unsure and nervous look on his face as he leaned in a bit closer to her and tried to not let the waitress hear what he was saying.

"Who knows, it's not like there's a simple test for it or something, we should probably tell Katy though," Maria replied softly with a concerned and serious look on her face before Katy walked back out of the back room and spotted the three talking at the table.

"So who's your new friend," Katy asked very pointedly with an angry glare in Paul's direction as she crossed her arms and stayed across the table from him.

"Well she…she's our," Paul stammered out with a nervous and scared expression on his face as he tried to find the right words before the waitress spoke up.

"I'm their waitress and we started talking and…where did you get that necklace," The waitress started to interrupt with a somewhat combative tone to her voice before she squinted as she leaned forward a bit and stared at the necklace around Katy's neck.

"None of your business," Katy snapped back with a defensive scowl on her face as she covered up the necklace with one hand while keeping the other one where it was.

"It looks just like one that I gave to my cousin ten years ago when I was visiting her in Russia, it was in two pieces and shaped like," The waitress started to explain with a nervous look on her face before Katy stepped in.

"The north star," Katy stammered out with a confused look of disbelief on her face as she took her hand away from the necklace and looked down at it, which was indeed half of a star.

"Exactly, I gave her the bigger half of it because she whined all weekend and," The waitress started to say with a slightly nervous smile on her face as she pulled a necklace out of one of her pockets and let the charm dangle freely.

"I did not whine, you tried to take the bigger half and get me in trouble with your mother," Katy started to snap back, but more in a sibling rivalry tone of voice than actual anger before she couldn't help but laugh.

"No I didn't, you're the one that tried to jump off of the roof into the snow bank, I just told my mother what you were doing and she decided to stop you, I had nothing to do with that, besides why would I care if my cousin was stupid enough to jump off of a roof into a snow bank," The waitress said back with a daring smile on her face as she slid off of the front of her chair and stood up, with Paul noticing that the waitress was just a bit taller than Katy, which was no small task as Katy came in at just about six foot tall.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Gina, still always having to be right," Katy shot back with a slightly more combative tone of voice, though both Maria and Paul could see the beginnings of a smile peeking through, before she and Gina started to laugh like fools for a few seconds and then hugged each other tightly.

"Okay…this is…unexpected," Paul stammered out with a confused look on his face as he looked back and forth between Katy and Gina and Maria.

"Who knew," Maria softly whispered back with an astonished and surprised look on her face as she looked first over at Paul and then on to Katy and Gina.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone, this is my cousin Gina, Gina this is Maria and Paul, Diane and Shandra were in here earlier but they seem to have vanished," Katy exclaimed with an excited smile on her face as she broke the hug and introduced Maria and Paul to Gina.

"They uh…decided to pass the time in a more productive way, they're out in the bus," Paul replied with a sheepish smirk on his face before he couldn't help but blush and look down at his glass of water.

"Say no more Paul, I can introduce them later anyway, now first…," Katy started to say with a cheesy smile on her face before she rebounded and started off into one story after another about the old days with her cousin.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters like Katy, Maria, and Diane.**

**CHAPTER 7-CLUBS AND FIRE**

"What are you doing here," Katy asked with an excited and amazed smile on her face as she and Gina walked back towards the back of the club.

"What's it look like Katy, I'm a waitress here, and in a pinch I can fill in for one of the dancers if they don't show up," Gina replied with a sarcastic smirk on her face as she held the door open for her cousin.

"So you're a dancer to," Katy said with an amazed look on her face before the two walked back to an open seat in front of the mirror.

"Only in a crunch, I prefer to work for tips, not dollars stuffed into my g-string," Gina replied with a soft chuckle as she flipped on the light switch and the area lit up.

"Oh…so you don't, go the whole way then," Katy asked with a modestly surprised look on her face as she casually opened the top drawer.

"Sure I do, it's just that the guys that come in here are usually already wasted by the time that they arrive and they start throwing money at me before I can even get everything off," Gina answered with a joking smile on her face before she turned and looked up at a rack of outfits.

"We didn't have that problem in California, the bouncers at the club that I used to work at were pretty on top of things like that, if a guy got a little to close they'd throw him out on his ass and tell him to come back when he got some more money and sobered up," Katy said with a sigh and shrug of her shoulders as she swiveled around on her seat and took in the rack of outfits available to her.

"Sounds reasonable, so you're going to dance here tonight, gotta say that I'm surprised that they're letting you, Bill usually doesn't let anyone dance that he doesn't know pretty well," Gina said with a mildly surprised tone to her voice as she stood up and began to sift through the different outfits.

"Well I might have promised him a little something special after closing time," Katy said with an impish grin on her face before Gina got the gist of it and snapped her head back around with a completely flabbergasted look on her face. "Don't worry we'll be long gone before he even remembers, besides if the worst happens you can always tell him that I have a std, that should cool him off," Katy added quickly with a shrug of her shoulders and wide smile on her face before the two shared a laugh.

"I gotta say Katy, you have definitely changed," Gina said with an almost giddy smile on her face as she slowly shook her head.

"I've changed, look at you, you used to be a flat chested stick with more acne than," Katy started to tease back with an energized smile on her face before Gina cut in.

"What can I say, puberty hit hard and my acne cleared up, got this gig after college didn't work out as I had planned and my parents, well they split up and aren't exactly speaking to me right now so…here I am," Gina said with a slightly nervous and sad tone to her voice as she recounted how she got into her current situation.

"Sorry to hear that…really, I started when a guy gave me his card on the beach, it seemed like good money and I've been doing it ever since," Katy said with a somber half shrug of her shoulders as she quickly told her story.

"Lucky…so what's the story with you and," Gina started to ask with an interested look on her face before the two picked up where they had left off years before.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Katy's turn came up and she walked confidently out onto the stage and did her best, getting a rousing chorus of cheers from the patrons in the club. In the end she had chosen a warrior maiden's outfit, complete with a metal bikini that pinched her breasts when she swung around the pole. When it was over she had given most of her earnings to the man that had allowed her to dance before she took a quick shower and then rejoined Maria and Paul out at one of the tables, just as Paul had come back in after refusing to stay and watch Katy dance, though he had watched all of the dancers before her.

"That did not look comfortable," Maria said with a sympathetic look on her face as Katy sat down at the table in the chair closest to Paul, with Gina occupying the closest chair to him on his other side.

"You have no idea, that thing kept pinching me every time I got close to the pole, and don't ask about the metal panties, it was criminal," Katy replied with a weary expression on her face as she let out a sigh and leaned forward far enough to pick up Paul's drink and then take a sip.

"Well at least it's over with and we didn't have any vampire attacks to worry about, looks like this stop was a bust…figuratively speaking of course," Paul said with a sigh of relief as he sat back in his chair before Gina took advantage of his odd choice of words and leaned in a bit closer to him, making sure that he couldn't help but look down her dress, much to Katy's chagrin.

"Oh of course," Katy said with a not very pleased tone of voice as she angrily squeezed a napkin into a small ball and tried not to grind her teeth, a habit that she had grown out of as a child but it would return whenever she was overly stressed out about something.

"Then maybe we should get going and move on, we can't let Anastasia catch up to us unless we want another brawl," Maria said with a tired yawn as she slid up to the edge of her seat and checked her watch before Gina spoke up.

"You mean Anastasia from Gainesville, she was in here last week, Alice to, they said that they wanted to start some kind of union or something for dancers, a few of the girls signed up," Gina said with a curious look on her face as she sat back up straight in her chair and leaned her weight forward onto the table.

"Really, what happened to those girls, any of them act weird, are they here tonight," Maria said back with a surprised and nervous tone to her voice as she looked up from her watch.

"Not yet, they don't usually come in until about…well now," Gina answered with a relaxed smile on her face as she shrugged her shoulders before she looked up and nodded her head towards the stairs. Coming down the stairs was four dancers, two that looked to be identical twins and the other two didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Not wanting to make the same mistake that she had made back in Florida with Alice Katy closed her eyes and tried her best to try and sense if any of the dancers were vampires, though all that she got was a sinking feeling that she should of thought twice about taking a few bites of the food in the dressing room. For Maria however warning bells and sirens were going off in her head, though she wasn't quite sure what they meant. She guessed that they meant that at least one of the dancers was a vampire, but which one and if there was more than one was still unknown.

"Great," Katy mumbled softly with an unhappy frown on her face as the twins walked calmly by her.

"You say something bitch," One of the twins snapped with an appalled sneer on her face as she spun back around to glare at Katy.

"No," Katy said back with a calm tone to her voice and look on her face as she kept her temper in check and remained seated.

"Damn right you didn't, you're not good enough to speak to us," The other twin added with a holier than thou expression on her face before the twins headed back to the dressing room.

"Don't let Audrey and Stacy bother you, they both act like they own this place, and therefore treat everyone else like shit," One of the other dancers said with an uneasy smile on her face as she adjusted a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks, but we won't be here much longer so we won't have to worry about them," Maria replied with a warm smile on her face before the dancer nodded and smiled back.

"You sure you're up to this Callie, you still look like you're limping a little bit," Gina asked with a concerned and worried tone to her voice and look on her face as she started to stand up to offer Callie the chair but the brunette dancer politely refused.

"No rest for the wicked, nah it's okay…mostly, honestly I can't afford to stay at home much longer, the medical bills have really hit my bank account hard, if I don't dance I'll soon be looking for a new place to live," Callie said with a nervous smile and shrug of her shoulders before she smiled at the group and then headed off to the dressing room.

"That's Callie, she hurt her knee a few weeks ago and isn't really supposed to be back yet, just hope she doesn't really get hurt," Gina stated with a nervous look on her face as the other dancer that walked in with Callie and the twins, walked by the table and headed towards the dressing room, but not before pulling out a water bottle and squirting a bit of red liquid into her mouth.

"Well I think that we can say to a pretty high degree of certainty that Callie is not a vampire, if she was her knee would be fine," Maria said with a relieved look on her face before she took a sip of her water.

"Thankfully, though since it doesn't appear as if we're going to find any vampires tonight…anyone want to see a movie or something, just for fun," Paul asked with at first a relaxed smile on his face before he blushed a bit as he turned first towards Katy and then Gina's.

"I'd love to, my shift's over in half an hour if you guys want to wait that long, there should still be a few good movies showing," Gina replied with a happy smile on her face as she perked up a bit and sat up in her chair before looking over at Katy and waiting for her response.

"Yeah…sure, of course we could do that, we can wait outside in the bus, it'll be fun," Katy replied with a shaky tone to her voice and smile on her face after she looked back and forth for a moment between Maria and Paul but found that neither was willing to help her out.

"Great, just let me go tell Callie, she was supposed to give me a ride home tonight but since you're here then she won't need to, be right back," Gina said with a happy grin on her face before she slid off out of her seat and then hurried off towards the back room.

"Thanks a lot guys," Katy grumbled with an unhappy pout on her face as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey now, what did we," Paul started to say in his defense before everything in the club was stopped immediately by a loud scream that came from the back room.

"What was that," Katy exclaimed with an overwhelmed and confused look on her face as she started to slide out of her chair.

"It came from the back, come on lets," Maria started to reply with an instantly serious look on her face before Paul lifted up each of his pant legs and pulled two stakes out of their specially designed holsters.

"What the hell," Maria started to ask with a confused look on her face before another scream ripped through the club and the music went silent.

"Extra stakes just in case, let's go," Paul shouted with a very serious look on his face before he handed one stake to Katy and the other to Maria, just as the former tore off towards the back room.

"Gina are you…oh God," Katy shouted out in alarm as she shoved open the door of the back room but stopped instantly when she saw the scene in front of her. It was a scene that would stay with her to her dying day.

"Katy what's…Madre de dios," Maria started to shout with a scared look on her face before she also caught sight of the terrible scene and covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Hey come on, what's the…shit," Paul started to argue with an unhappy scowl on his face before he pushed into the room between Katy and Maria. On the floor several feet away Callie lay half sprawled out on her back, her clothes ripped apart and covered in blood. Audrey was kneeling down behind her, lifting her up by the hair and licking her lips. Her game face was clearly evident and the joy in her golden eyes when she looked up was unmistakable. Stripped down to her underwear Paul might have thought that she looked hot except for the part about being a vampire and the fact that she was killing Callie. Stacy was on her hands and knees beside Callie, wearing nothing but a devilish smile when she turned back to face Katy, Maria, and Paul, her game face firmly in place and a large amount of blood lined her lips and dripped off of her chin.

"Callie no," Gina moaned with a horrified look on her face and tears in her eyes as she and the others got their first look at her. Her throat was mostly ripped out with several puncture wounds all up and down her neck. Despite her wretched condition she fought to breathe and fought to stay alive.

"You shouldn't be back here," Stacy growled with an unhappy sneer on her face before she pushed herself up off of the floor so that she was on her knees, licking the blood from her lips.

"Guess we're going to have to kill them to…such a pity, we could have had so much fun together," Audrey added with a mocking pout on her face before she let go of Callie's hair, letting her drop to the ground with a sickening and bloody thud.

"You call this fun, you're sick," Maria exclaimed with a furious scowl on her face as she recovered from the initial shock of the moment and raised her stake.

"But not for long," Katy added with a very serious look on her face as she took a step forward in front of Maria and Paul and raised her stake.

"Uh oh sister, looks like we have a wannabe slayer on our hands," Audrey said with a very mocking tone to her voice as she stepped over Callie's body and gave her sister a quick look before she launched herself at Katy, only to find the point of Katy's stake driven straight through her heart.

"To bad for you I'm the real thing," Katy said with a very confident and proud grin on her face through the exploding cloud of dust that was Audrey.

"You'll pay for that," Stacy growled with a furious sneer on her face as she stood up and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, cleaning much of the blood away.

"Not in this lifetime sister," Maria exclaimed with a very angry and frustrated scowl on her face before she jumped in front of Katy and took a swing at Stacy. Stacy moved just fast enough to get out of the way of the punch, though Maria's just did manage to graze Stacy's nose, breaking it ever so slightly and sending a gush of blood out of her nostrils

"Ah…you bitch," Stacy screamed both in pain and anger as she staggered back and hunched over, holding her nose tightly as it continued to bleed.

"There's no way out of here you're trapped," Paul announced with a very firm tone of voice as he pulled a small stake out of his pocket.

"Oh really…you should look again," Stacy shot back with an arrogant laugh as she straightened up and gleefully began to lick up her own blood. Katy began to open her mouth but then suddenly got a very bad feeling about what she had just heard. As if on cue the back door of the room opened and several vampires entered the room, looking more than ready for a fight.

"Okay, this could be bad," Maria said with a scared smile on her face as she kept her stake raised but took a step backwards away from Stacy and the other vampires.

"No…ya think," Gina grumbled with an equally scared look on her face as she got back up to her feet and began to slide her way along the wall until she was behind Paul.

"Now you will pay for killing my sister," Stacy exclaimed with an insanely furious sneer on her face before the vampires charged, teeth bared and golden eyes glittering.

"Watch out," Maria exclaimed in a hurry before she found herself pushed back up flat against the wall by the sheer force of the vampires charge.

"Let go of her," Gina shouted with a scared but angry scowl on her face before she took a swing at one of the vampires that was attacking Maria. Her fist connected with the vampires jaw and it was sent rocketing back into the rush, knocking several of the other vampires down.

"Everybody out," Katy cried out as loud as she could as she did her best to fight off the vampires but due to the large number of them her still limited skills were no match. Awkwardly and disjointedly Katy, Maria, and Paul managed to get themselves and Gina back out of the room, though in their retreat Gina knocked a light over and into a stack of cardboard boxes stacked in the corner. The heat of the light and the spark from a flicked away cigarette instantly lit the room ablaze. The first quickly spread through the back room and then out into the rest of the club.

"What the hell," Diane exclaimed with a shocked and horrified look on her face as she and Shandra stopped halfway down the steps.

"Fire," Shandra shouted out at the top of her lungs as she quickly hurried down the rest of the steps and ran towards the bar, just as Katy and the others fully backed out of the back room.

"Katy, what's going on here," Diane exclaimed loudly as she headed towards the bar along with Shandra.

"Get everyone out, hurry," Katy shouted back while keeping her attention and concern focused in front of her as some of the vampires had followed them back out into the main space of the club.

"On it," Diane replied with a hurried look on her face as she grabbed a startled bartender and began to drag him back and out of the club.

"What about the dancers," Shandra asked with a concerned look on her face as she started to head to the back room but was stopped when one of the vampires lunged towards her, only to be met by Gina's foot in its stomach. Acting more on instinct than on anything else she followed the kick up with a rising knee attack, striking the vampire in the nose and smiling when she heard bones breaking.

"They're all dead, we have to get out of here," Katy screamed back with a now almost frantic look on her face before Paul grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the stairs.

"What," Shandra started to ask with a look of disbelief on her face before another of the vampires charged towards her. This time Gina grabbed her arm and started to physically pull her back towards the stairs.

"Everyone out," Maria shouted at the top of her lung with a very fearful look on her face as she stepped onto the bottom step.

"This isn't over," Stacy screamed through the flames as now the entire club was going up in flames.

"If you say so," Paul shouted back with a sarcastic look on his face before he pushed Katy in front of him and the two raced back up the stairs.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters.**

**CHAPTER 8-A DECISION IS MADE**

Gina curled up into a ball in the corner of her bedroom in her apartment. She had numbly hurried through a shower and changed clothes before locking herself in her room and drawing her knees up under her chin, trying her hardest to keep from crying in front of the others. Maria had knocked on her door and called out her name a couple of times but after the events at the club she was in need of some time to take it all in. Katy had flown through the shower and then planted herself outside of Gina's room, wanting to be there for her cousin when she was ready to talk. Katy had been surprised upon the discovery that Gina was also a slayer, but a comment from Paul about it being possible that it could run in families had eased the burden somewhat. While Katy waited on Gina Diane and Shandra counted the money that they had hurriedly collected from the club while Maria scowled at them from the kitchen table as she kept watch on a small television that was on the counter, looking for any word on the club fire.

"How is she," Paul asked softly with a concerned look on his face as he knelt down next to Katy, who was lying on her back on the floor up against the wall with her legs flat against the wall towards the ceiling.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me, I still can't believe that she's a slayer to, this is all to much," Katy replied with a sad and worried look on her face as she casually pulled the bottom of her shirt down to cover the bit of her stomach that was showing.

"She's scared Katy, can you blame her, in one night she bumps into her favorite cousin, finds out she's a slayer, and then sees something that'll probably give all of us nightmares for years, hell…we should be glad that she's not catatonic," Paul replied softly with a sympathetic look on his face before he laid down on the floor in the same position as Katy, leaving the two elbow to elbow.

"You're right I guess, but it's just that this is all so sudden, we're both slayers but…no one came for us, no one came to help us understand what was going on, sure I was lucky and the crazy dreams were pretty light, but Gina could have been terrified by them, at least I know what being a slayer is all about, but she," Katy replied with a sad and worried look on her face as she turned her head to the side and looked straight over into Paul's eyes.

"Have you tried to tell her about what being a slayer is all about, who knows maybe that'll calm her down, if it doesn't at least she'll know that she's not going crazy and that she's not alone," Paul offered with a hopeful look on his face as he lightly nudged Katy with his elbow.

"No good, she won't talk back, I can tell that she's been crying but unless I want to break the door down and charge in there I'm just going to have to wait until she's ready to come out," Katy said back with a nervous and scared look on her face as she slid over a bit and positioned herself a little bit closer to Paul.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, you've been up a long time, I can stay here and keep watch if you want me to," Paul wondered aloud with a concerned look on his face as he reached up and gently began to rub his thumb softly up and down a short distance of Katy's shoulder, earning an appreciative smile.

"You don't have to do that, she's not going to go…anywhere," Katy started to reply with a grateful smile on her face before her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep with her head resting on Paul's shoulder.

"Good night Katy," Paul whispered back softly with a slightly cheesy grin on his face before he turned his head back to look straight up at the ceiling before falling asleep himself.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So now we have three slayers," Shandra asked with a confused look on her face as she sat in Gina's living room and looked through the newspaper.

"Looks that way, Gina seems to be a slayer to, guess it couldn't hurt to have all the help that we can get," Maria replied with a slightly uneasy look on her face as she looked up and back from trying to tune the radio in Gina's kitchen to the right station.

"So then are we thinking that Stacy and Anastasia are working together…or did we just pick the wrong damn club to start out with," Shandra asked with a confused and curious look on her face as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I don't think that they're working together, with our rotten luck we just picked another winner of a club, at least most of the dancers got out alive and we helped Gina and Katy reconnect," Maria replied softly with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as she finally gave up trying to find the right station and just shut the radio off.

"So are we going to take Gina with us now, she can't exactly go back to work tomorrow night like always, because of us she's out of a job," Diane said with a guilty half smile on her face as she sat down in a chair next to Shandra and then ran her hands nervously through her hair.

"I guess we'll have to, she's a slayer, she's a part of a bigger world now, she needs…no deserves to know who and what she is and that she's not crazy and that everything's going to be okay," Maria answered with a slightly uncertain look on her face as she mentally did her best to sound brave and confidant so that the others didn't lose hope or get scared.

"Only everything's not going to be okay is it, even with the knowledge that she's a slayer that's not going to bring her friends back or make her life easier, if anything its only going to make things worse, you saw that for yourself in Europe," Katy said with a very serious tone to her voice and look on her face as she walked slowly into the room, looking first at Maria and then at Diane and Shandra.

"But she seems to be okay, her life seemed fine before we showed up, maybe if we just leave her here," Diane said with a nervous and hesitant smile on her face as she hunched up her shoulders a bit and looked back and forth between Katy and Maria.

"If you call then crying herself silly while locked in her room as okay then yeah, that just might work," Maria replied with a sarcastic frown on her face as she finally gave up trying to find a good radio station on Gina's radio and growled softly as she just unplugged it.

"So then that leaves us with only one option, when we leave here we take her with us, I doubt that we'll have much trouble convincing her to leave," Paul added with a serious look on his face as he stood next to Katy and gave her a supportive look.

"Where…where would I go, no matter where I go her face will always haunt my thoughts and dreams, my life is over," Gina mumbled softly with a thoroughly defeated expression on her face as she walked upright, but slid against the wall, into the room. She had almost stepped out of her room in the same bloody clothes that she had worn before leaving the club. But she had forced herself to change clothes, leaving the old ones in a bloody heap on the floor.

"No, it is not over Gina, I won't let it be over," Katy exclaimed with a very angry and upset scowl on her face as she ran up to her cousin and grabbed her arms by the shoulders, making her keep her head up.

"How, you can't take the memory away, how Katarina," Gina begged softly with a defeated look on her face as the tears began to flow before Katy pulled her into a tight hug as the others looked on with sad frowns on their faces.

"You're right she can't, no one can, but memories are what make us who we are, our experiences shape the way that we lead our lives, some are good and some aren't, in the end we just have to live with them all," Paul said softly with a very grim expression on his face as he walked up to the two women and slid his hands into his pockets, hoping that neither would cry.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't just see your best friend…like that," Gina started to snap back with an angry scowl on her face before the memory came back and she became overcome with emotion and turned away.

"You're right we didn't, but you can't keep it bottled up inside of you, it's not healthy, if you do it'll eat away at you until you're nothing but a shell of your former self," Katy replied softly with a very worried and concerned look on her face as she pulled Gina into a comforting hug.

"What is this, an intervention," Gina grumbled back with an unhappy and sad pout on her face as her shoulders slumped forward and she pulled away from Katy before pulling the refrigerator open.

"What…no, of course not," Diane exclaimed with a surprised and confused look on her face as she looked to Shandra for support.

" Are you going to continue to dance," Shandra asked finally with a nervous look on her face as she looked away from Diane and towards Gina.

"What, how can you ask her that after," Maria started to exclaim with a shocked and angry frown on her face as she spun around on Shandra before Paul cut in.

"I think what Shandra means is that if Gina doesn't feel like she can just get a job with another of the clubs in town then she's better off coming with us, right," Paul interjected with a nervous and worried look on his face as he stepped in between Maria and Shandra.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay here if I were you, to many memories," Shandra replied with a somber pout on her face as she hung her head a bit and lightly scratched at the top of the table with her fingernails.

"Way to many memories," Diane chimed in with a sad and unhappy frown on her face as she shook her head and leaned up against Shandra.

"But I can't just drop everything and leave," Gina started to say with a frustrated and overwhelmed look on her face before Maria interjected as she poked her head back into the room from the living room.

"You may have to, come take a look at this," Maria interjected with a very serious and grim scowl on her face as she lead the others back into the living room before she picked up the remote and turned the volume up.

"What the…oh my God," Gina started to ask with a confused look on her face before she saw her face being flashed up on the screen and several people calling her a murderer, someone that must be caught at all costs because of the brutality of the crimes committed. "N…no, this isn't happening, tell me this is not happening Katy, please," Gina begged softly with a pleading look one her face and tone to her voice before she buried her face into the crook of Katy's neck and let the tears flow.

"I'll get the bus started," Paul said with a grim frown on his face before he walked up and shut the television off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where are we going," Diane asked with a worried look on her face as she sat down in the seat behind Paul. They had collected Gina and her things and hit the road just under an hour after the alert was broadcast. The police would show up less than fifteen minutes later to find the place deserted.

"Beats me, other than getting as far away from the big easy as we can possibly get on this tank of gas I'm open to suggestions from the peanut gallery," Paul said back with a tired sigh as she shrugged his shoulders and briefly looked up into the mirror to check on Katy and Gina.

"Let's head west, I've always wanted to see LA," Diane said with an excited grin on her face as she popped up over the top of the seats momentarily before Shandra pulled her back down with an arm around her waist.

"It's nothing special, it's a lot like Florida, only almost everything's fake, the tans the boobs the…," Katy grumbled back with a bored sigh and shrug of her shoulders as she looked away from Gina for a moment.

"I think we get the picture…though LA could be the place, at least we'd have someone that'd know the area, we wouldn't have to wander around like refugees, hitting every strip club in town," Maria interrupted softly with an annoyed frown on her face as she sat at the desk with her laptop open and replying to emails.

"It doesn't matter how many clubs we hit unless we can stop Anastasia, she's the one behind all of this, we stop her and everybody goes home," Katy announced with a determined look on her face as she leaned back up against one of the seats and stared up towards the front of the bus and Paul.

"Fine, then we find her and stake her ass, problem solved, we all go home," Shandra stated with a confident tone to her voice as she sat up straight and look out over the top of the seats over to Maria.

"If only it were that simple, even if we nail Anastasia there's still Stacy and Chucky to worry about," Maria replied with a tired and worn out expression on her face as she turned and looked first to Gina and then to Katy, not noticing Diane and Shandra giggling along the side.

"Stacy's small potatoes, just a little guppy in a larger pond, with any lucky she'll piss somebody off and they'll stake her for us, it's Chucky and Anastasia that we have to worry about, Anastasia won't stop till…well I think we all know when she'll stop, and Chucky won't stop till we're either all dead, or part of his vampire biker gang," Katy interjected with a solemn expression on her face as she gave Gina a good hard squeeze in a hug and then used the seats to pull herself up to her feet.

"So what do we do, lay a trap and hope that they take the bait," Shandra asked with a concerned look on her face as she calmly played with the ends of Diane's bangs.

"I wish, no they're to smart for that, well they are unless we use something really super good for bait, then they might come, then comes the problem of how do we kill them without getting ourselves killed in the process," Maria replied with a tired look on her face as she reached up and rubbed her tired eyes while searching for an idea on her laptop.

"Well we all know what…or should I say who Anastasia wants, what if we use you as bait Katy, get you into another club that she's been known to frequent and then somehow get Chucky there to, then torch the place," Paul interjected with a helpful smile on his face as he looked up into the rearview mirror about the windshield and winked at Katy, who at first looked angry but then couldn't help but smile back at the end.

"Uh one small problem there Paul, you're forgetting Chucky's gang of motorcycling vampires, they want Katy and I dead, if they find out that Katy by herself is going to be dancing somewhere then they'll probably surround the place and make sure that no one walks out of there alive, if they'd even come at all," Maria replied with a somber expression of concern on her face as she looked up at Paul before turning back to look at Katy, who looked equally as concerned, at least at first.

"Unless…Chucky has only met the two of us, perhaps if we both got up then they wouldn't have a choice but to all come in, make the bait far to good to pass up, then…we get a priest to bless the water in a fire hydrant and when they come out we spray them all with impromptu holy water," Katy said with an excited smile on her face as she looked first to Maria and then to Paul.

"Oh no…wait a minute, there's no way…I am not going to, we're going to have to come up with another way…besides the whole priest blessing the water from the fire hydrant thing is ridiculous, it'll never work," Maria shot back with a nervous and upset pout on her face as she half stood up from her seat and stared down Katy.

"What's the problem Maria, you've more than got the looks for it, and I've seen you dance to that classical music," Diane said softly with a somewhat sly grin on her face as she turned and looked up at Maria as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and then winked suggestively at the slayer.

"I went to dance school from the time I was a little girl, I wanted to be a ballerina for years, I'm not going to get up there and dance," Maria shot back with an angry scowl on her face as she lowered her gaze back to her laptop and tried to look busy.

"What are you so afraid of, it's not like you'd be showing them something that they'd never seen before, it's not like you'd be the first naked woman that they'd ever seen, and think about it, this all works right, they'll all be dust and won't be able to tell anyone about it," Shandra asked with at first an unhappy expression on her face before she brightened up and began to tease Maria a little bit towards the end.

"It's not that, it's just that I," Maria started to say back with a nervous and scared look on her face as she hunched her shoulders a bit and blushed deeply.

"Have a fear of public nudity, don't worry about it…so did I when I first started dancing, we'll just turn the house lights up enough so that when you look out at the audience you'll only see a wall of light, helped me out a lot in the beginning, once I got through that fear then I wanted to see the audience, I wanted to know that they were having as good of a time as I was," Katy said back with a hopeful and helpful smile on her face as she walked over and patted Maria on the shoulder.

"Well if we're going to do it then we might as well figure out what you're going to wear," Gina finally spoke up with a nervous half smile on her face as she slowly rose up to her feet and held up a gym bag that had a thong hanging out of it.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I created like Katy, Paul, Maria, Gina, Diane, and Shandra.**

**CHAPTER 9-WHAT'S YOURS IS NOW MINE**

They pulled into the parking lot of an old rundown hotel on the outskirts of LA just before dawn three days after having left New Orleans far behind them. Gina had slept most of the way, every once in a while waking up screaming out of a nightmare. More than once Paul had barely been able to recover from the sudden shock of her outburst to keep from going off the road. Paul helped Gina into one of the rooms before she collapsed down onto the bed and was asleep in seconds. Katy thanked Paul and then shut the door behind her as he slowly left. Diane and Shandra disappeared into a room of their own, pulling each other's clothes off as they flung the door shut behind them. Paul shook it off with a shrug and a sigh as he slowly trudged towards his room.

"It's a shame really, a cute guy like you out here, left all by yourself by the ladies, what's wrong, you don't like girls," A husky female voice asked from out of the darkness behind Paul before he spun around and gasped. "What…are you scared by little old me," A young woman said with an excited and daring grin on her face as she stepped out of the darkness, covered head to toe in blood.

"What…who, who are you," Paul stammered out with a confused look in his eyes as he quickly scanned the surrounding area to try and see if the mystery woman was alone.

"Your new best friend Paul, you see my friends ditched me to…left me here all alone, if you want we could keep each other company," The woman added with an innocent pout on her face as she shook her hips to one side and arched her back a bit so that Paul got a good look at her goods, barely hidden beneath a flimsy tank-top that was soaked clear through with blood.

"Why, why are you covered in blood," Paul asked still with a very nervous look on his face as he hesitated and took a step back as the young woman took a step forward and Paul could not fully see that it appeared as if she had been ready for bed before whatever had happened to her had happened. Other than the soaked through with blood beater she only wore a pair of short shorts that were criminally short and threadbare on top of it all.

"It was horrible, so horrible, hold me," The young woman exclaimed with a frantic look on her face as she flung herself onto Paul, pushing him back up against the wall as she buried her face into his chest. He tried not to think about two things, one being that he was now more than likely covered in as much blood as the young woman was and secondly that a young half naked woman was clinging to him for dear life. The warmth of her skin against his clue him into the fact that she wasn't a vampire but he still found it odd that she would be so at ease with being covered in blood and then suddenly switch to being frantic at a moment's notice.

"We should get you to a hospital," Paul stammered out with an overwhelmed look on his face and tone to his voice as he gently pushed the young woman away from him enough so that he could get a closer look at her.

"No…no hospital please, I…it's not that bad, this isn't my blood," The young woman said with a scared and horrified look on her face as she pulled away from him briefly before rubbing back up against him just right to get him to see things her way.

"We need to get you cleaned up," Paul stammered back with a nervous look on his face as he began to frantically fish around in his pocket for his room key as he took a step back away from the young woman.

"Okay, but you have to help me, they might come back," The young woman said with a timid and frightened look in her eyes as she grabbed his arm and then looked around into the darkness.

"I will okay, we just have to get you out of those clothes," Paul started to say with a very nervous look on his face before the young woman brightened up into a smile.

"I like that idea," The young woman said with an excited smile on her face before she grabbed the bottom edge of her beater and whipped it off, starring at Paul with a curious smile on her face as he tried to look away.

"That's not what…ah crap," Paul grumbled back with a startled expression on his face as he tried not to stare at her bare breasts before he turned around and opened the door to his room. He threw his gaze to the floor as she strolled in and dropped her clothes quickly on her way to the shower. "Something isn't right here, this is all to weird, it's almost like she was supposed to find me, like this is all a setup, but she's not a vampire, but a normal person would have freaked out because of all of the blood, but she seems to not mind it at all," Paul thought to himself with a frantic look of fear on his face as he flopped back down onto the bed and tried to think clearly without her there to distract him. "I should tell Katy…no, can't do that, I'll never be able to explain this…she'll hate me, I have to handle this on my own," He continued thinking with a scared look on his face before he jumped up and then rushed to the window, throwing the curtains closed and peering outside in between them before he was interrupted.

"Someone outside," The young woman asked with a curious look on her face as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the doorway of the room, dripping wet and completely naked.

"Huh, oh no…I was just, ah crap, here put this on," Paul started to reply with a very nervous and tense expression on his face before he half turned around, caught sight of the young woman standing there naked, and quickly rummaged through his small suitcase and threw her a pair of his old gym shorts and a clean shirt.

"Okay…are you going to help me now," The young woman said softly at first with a surprised look on her face before she looked sad and scared as she asked her question.

"Huh, oh of course, it's just that I can't help you until we get a few things straight, who are you, who attacked you, what happened to your friends, do you have anyone that I should call," Paul replied with a nervous look on his face as he was making this up as he was going along and hoped that the night wouldn't get any stranger for him than it already was before he was able to calm down.

"Raquel, Raquel Morrison, I don't know who attacked us, it all happened so fast and I was asleep in the other room, when I got up to check…there was so much blood, I just ran," Raquel stammered out with a frustrated and anxious look on her face before she dissolved into a fit of tears on the bed and curled up into a ball.

"Just great," Paul grumbled with an unhappy scowl on his face as he shook his head and sat down beside her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Maria, fresh from her shower and wearing her first set of clean clothes in a couple days, walked up to Katy and Gina's room and lightly knocked on the door. She had done this to Diane and Shandra's room but when she had heard muffled cries coming from inside she decided to leave them alone and move on, come back later if necessary. She waited a few seconds between knocking the first time and was just about to knock again when the door opened slightly and Gina peered out, looking still more than a bit frazzled but a little bit calmer as she had showered and changed her clothes since the last time that Maria had seen her.

"Maria…what is it, what's wrong," Gina asked with a scared look on her face as she pulled her still blue hair up into a ponytail and let her into the room.

"Easy there Gina, nothing's wrong, I just got ready and came over to see what Katy wanted to do next, she in the shower," Maria replied with a soft smile on her face as she shut the door behind her and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah…so nothing's going on," Gina answered softly at first before she asked her question again, hoping that she had heard Maria right.

"Not as far as I know no, nothing's going on," Maria reiterated with a nervous smile on her face as she hoped that Gina would take her word for it and calm down, but at first she didn't.

"See Gina, what'd I tell you, everything's fine, hopefully if all goes well in a few days Anastasia and Chucky and the others will be nothing but dust and we can get on with our lives," Katy added with an impatient and tired look on her face as she walked into the room wrapped in a towel and trying to comb her hair out.

"It's not exactly that simple Katy, Mr. Giles isn't going to be happy that we took this little road trip when we were supposed to be going to Florida, not to mention that have you given any thought to going back to your old apartment and seeing if there's anything left, they might have just thrown it all in a storage locker, it might be nice to have some of your old stuff back," Maria said back with an almost scolding tone to her voice as she stood up and checked her watch before she turned the television on and pushed the mute button.

"Let him get mad at us, I'm not going to let my friends be killed and turned into vampires just because they're strippers, we're people to…and besides, slayers aren't supposed to care about that, we're supposed to save whoever is in trouble," Katy shot back with a serious look on her face before she grabbed a few things out of her small suitcase and then headed back into the bathroom to change.

"But there aren't enough of us to do that Katy, there are bound to be people that fall through the cracks, Buffy and Faith didn't save everyone that they could have either.

"So what you're saying is that we should just stop all of this and let them continue," Katy growled with an amazed look of anger on her face as she stepped back into the doorway while pulling her panties on, though she kept the towel on while she did it.

"Of course not, it's just that we didn't necessarily have to go and rush off and do this all on our own, maybe we could have asked Giles about it and he could have sent someone," Maria stated back with a small stutter to her voice as she tried to remain calm while not saying anything that would further aggravate Katy.

"As if he would have, you saw the way that he looked at me in London, he wouldn't care if he never saw me again," Katy grumbled back with an unhappy pout on her face as she disappeared once more from view into the bathroom.

"Shouldn't we check on the others, they might have an idea about what to do," Gina wondered aloud with a tense look in her eyes as she stood up and rubbed the thumb of her right hand on the back of her left hand in a nervous habit.

"Good idea, except we should probably wait before going to ask Diane and Shandra…they're…uh, otherwise occupied," Maria stammered out with a nervous blush on her face as she tried to explain it away as delicately as she could.

"Don't those two ever stop," Katy grumbled with an unhappy tone to her voice from the bathroom before she emerged wearing one of Paul's shirts and a pair of wind pants.

"Unfortunately not…isn't that Paul's shirt," Gina mumbled back softly with a nervous look on her face before she cocked an eyebrow and stared at the shirt that Katy was wearing.

"Huh…uh, oh yeah…guess it is, wonder how it got into my suitcase," Katy stammered out with an embarrassed and nervous smile on her face as she pulled the shirt down further a bit and searched for something to say to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Another mystery," Maria quipped out with an amused grin on her face as she only half turned to look at Katy before returning her gaze to the television as the anchor was saying something about a wreck somewhere downtown.

"Maybe we should just go ask Paul, he's free…right," Gina asked with an interested look on her face as she put more emphasis on the word free than any of the others, getting a half grin from Maria and a scowl from Katy for the effort.

"Last time I checked," Maria grinned back with an amused smirk on her face as she settled in to play devil's advocate between the two cousins.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Paul wondered how Raquel could have made it as far as she had in the state that she was in as he followed her down the sidewalk block after block. They were now almost five blocks away from the hotel that he had pulled the bus into. He had wanted to at least tell Maria or Katy that they were leaving but Raquel had been adamant about not wasting anymore time. After waking up a couple of times with nightmares Raquel had slept through the night and woken up before hurrying into the shower again, claiming that she needed to get it off. Paul guessed that she meant the blood from the night before so he stayed in the room watching television until she came out and he handed her some more clothes to wear, but this time he had them waiting so that she wouldn't repeat the same show that she had put on for him the night before when she had strutted back into the room completely nude, surprising him.

"Raquel wait, slow down," Paul exclaimed with a nervous and anxious tone to his voice as he hurried up and caught up with Raquel, who was busy mumbling something about her hair as she checked both ways at an intersection.

"We can't, we have to go, my friends might have realized that they forgot about me and come back, I have to know for sure," Raquel replied with an irritated and unhappy frown on her face that inwardly Paul thought made her look even more beautiful.

"What about the police, if what you told me was true then the police might be there, they might think that this is your fault," Paul stated with a tired look on his face as they passed a darkened alley.

"That's because it is," An eerily familiar voice said softly from the side before Paul snapped his head around just long enough to see Anastasia with a happy grin on her face before something struck him from behind and he blacked out.

"Did I do good," Raquel asked with a hopeful look on her face as she began to slowly bounce up and down on the spot, looking like an excited child.

"You did very good child," Anastasia said softly with a proud smile on her face before she reached out and pulled Raquel close before kissing her passionately. When she broke the kiss Anastasia whispered a few words and suddenly Raquel's entire body began to shake violently in convulsions. Moments later she collapsed to the ground. "Now come home to momma baby," Anastasia whispered with a delighted grin on her face as she pulled an empty vial from the inside of her coat and pulled the stopper. Slowly a black mist poured out of every pore of Raquel's body before swirling around a bit and then being sucked into the vial.

"What about her my mistress," Stacy asked with an impatient pout on her face as she nodded with her head down towards Raquel's body, which lay just a few inches into the bright sunlight.

"Forget about her, even if she remembers anything she won't be able to tell anyone, at least if she does no one will believe her," Anastasia remarked with a now bored expression on her face as she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave.

"Certainly did have fun with her friends last night though," Stacy mumbled out softly with a hurt pout on her face before she turned and followed off after her mistress.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey guys where's Paul," Diane asked with a lazy yawn as she and the others met in the hotels courtyard.

"Isn't he in his room," Gina asked with a surprised look on her face as she eyed the calm surface of the pool sadly, wanting so much to take a dip.

"Nope, I checked after I got dressed, I didn't see him anywhere," Shandra replied softly as she shook her head a bit before fishing around in her pockets for a breath mint.

"Me either, he wanted to talk to me about something last night but I told him to wait till today, guess it must have been something important for him to leave without his bags," Katy stated with a nervous look on her face as she checked her watch and tried to appear like she wasn't beginning to get a little worried about him.

"Well then maybe we should," Maria started to offer with a serious look on her face before a normal white van drove up, a rock with a note attached was thrown out, and then the van sped away again.

"What the hell was that," Gina asked with a confused and surprised look on her face as she shook her head and watched the van disappear out of sight while Katy cautiously hurried over to the rock and untied the note.

"Damn it, she has him…Anastasia has him," Katy snarled with an angry scowl on her face as she balled up her fists, crushing the note up into a little ball, before she half screamed in frustration and threw the note away from her.

"What…how, he wouldn't have gone with her willingly, and it's not like he would have invited her into his hotel room," Maria said softly with a deep in thought look of confusion on her face as she tried to figure out how Anastasia had gotten to Paul.

"Maybe she can tell us," Shandra interjected with a nervous look on her face as she turned and pointed at Raquel, who had woken up enough to stagger away from the scene of Paul's abduction but looked to not know where she was and to be walking around in a daze.

END OF CHAPTER 9

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Raquel is yes acting like a tramp but there's a reason for it, she's possessed by a demon that's trying to get to Paul, so in other words the real Raquel wouldn't be acting this way and it will all be a shock to her system when she finally finds out what happened. If you haven't guessed yet Paul likes Katy and vice versa but Gina also likes him so…and Raquel isn't to young, she's in her early twenties, I consider that young…


	10. Chapter 10

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters especially those like Katy, Maria, Paul, Gina, and Anastasia.**

**CHAPTER 10-BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS**

Paul forced his eyes opened and took a look around, shocked by what he saw. Expecting to be locked away in a boiler room or some other enclosure that would resemble a cell or other means of confinement he instead found himself in a richly furnished den. Though he was chained to a large metal post by the wrists and ankles the floor was covered with thick pillows and many exotic scents wafted through the air. As his eyes became more accustomed to the dim light in the room he could make out several figures either lounging around or sleeping within ten feet of him. Most of them were women and from the looks of them and their attire part of Anastasia's pack. Chucky was passed out in a chair at the furthest reach of Paul's sight, three empty whiskey bottles on the table beside him. If he listened closely Paul could hear a few grunts and moans coming from another room. He didn't dwell on what the sounds meant as he already had a pretty good idea. He took a mental second to check himself over, feeling without moving to see if he had been injured anywhere or just knocked out.

When he didn't feel like anything was broken Paul lifted his head back up and tried to shift his weight and body around so that he could get a better look at his shackles. He kept one eye out on all of the vampires that were lounging around in the are while training the other on seeing if there was a way to break himself free. He managed to get one of his hands almost free before he was forced to stop as a creaky door opened, half rousing Chucky from his slumber. Expecting to see Anastasia in all her glory he was instead surprised at the sight of one of the dancers that he had seen perform back in Florida before he caught up with Katy and the others. He had seen her walk in the sun with his own eyes, she hadn't burned up, and yet here she was looking completely at ease surrounded by vampires.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is just perfect, I finally meet a guy and," Katy started to grumble with an unhappy scowl on her face as she stormed out of the room that Maria and Diane had taken Raquel to before hearing her story.

"He's going to be fine, Anastasia hasn't hurt him yet," Maria replied with an optimistic look of hope on her face as she lightly patted Katy on the back.

"How do you know," Katy snapped back with an angry and scared tone to her voice as she quickly pulled away from Maria and whirled around, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Because if she had then she wouldn't have left her alive with a clue to help us find her…that's how," Maria replied softly with an awkward smile on her face before she slowly turned and nodded her head back in the direction of Gina and Raquel.

"I hope you're right, but really what do we know about her, she says that she doesn't remember anything about what happened last night…and to top it all off she's wearing his clothes," Katy replied with a frustrated and anxious look of fear on her face as she did her best to stay calm and not think to badly of what might have happened between Raquel and Paul.

"I could tell you what I'd do if I had her for the whole night," Diane chimed in with a hungry grin on her face as she turned halfway around and stared straight back at Raquel, who understandably looked more than a bit nervous.

"We don't want to know about your fantasies Diane, if you insist you can talk about them all you want with Shandra, I'm sure that she'd love to hear them," Maria groaned back with an unhappy and slightly disgusted frown on her face as she started to pull Katy away back towards the room.

"I've already told them all to her, we've even done a few of them, but now we have to suck it up and find Paul," Diane said with an impatient and not very pleased scowl on her face as she glared over at Maria as the trio reentered the room.

"I don't know where they took him, the last thing that I remember before waking up in that alley is my friends and I were celebrating getting into the biggest sorority on campus, then we bumped into these strange women and," Raquel stated with a confused and fearful look on her face as she recounted the last thing that she remembered about the last few days.

"So you don't remember Paul at all," Shandra asked with an unconvinced frown on her face as she leaned back a bit and crossed her arms.

"She said that she did," Maria added with a concerned expression on her face as she shut the door.

"I remember that he was nice to me, he let me…or it…take a shower, I did it but it was like I wasn't in control of my body, I think that I…oh God," Raquel began to reply with a slightly stuttering pace to her words before she recalled flashes of what had transpired between herself and Paul and she grew very embarrassed at the memory of how much of her he had seen in such a short time. She blushed guilty, wrapped her arms tightly around herself, and seemed to try to shrivel up as she stared at the ground, letting a few tears fall as she struggled to make sense of it all.

"Don't even say it, you and Paul did not," Katy started to exclaim with a panicked tone to her voice before Raquel forced herself to look up and shake her head.

"No…thankfully he was cool about it, he gave me…it, some clean clothes and helped me out, nothing happened," Raquel managed to stammer out with a slight look of relief on her face before Diane walked back into the room with Raquel's bloody clothes stuffed into the trash can.

"Wanna tell us where all of this blood came from then," Diane asked with a pointed look in her eyes as she delicately picked up the first piece of Raquel's clothes that she could that had a patch on it that wasn't covered in blood.

"I don't…oh God, my friends, they killed them, they made me watch them do it," Raquel started to mumble out with a look of total horror on her face before she dissolved into a fit of tears.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He was still surprised at how eerily calm she was as she stayed in the large room, pulling a pair of headphones on and sitting on an old couch while listening to music. Paul debated in his head whether or not to try to get her attention, wondering if it'd do any good or if she would even remember him. He perked up a bit when he saw one of Chucky's men bring her a dark red box that he later saw to contain an outfit of some kind as the woman picked some of it up out of the box to examine it. She looked up at the vampire questioningly before being handed a large wrapped wad of cash. The look of concern on her face vanished and was replaced by a smile as she slid the wad into her pocket and momentarily left the room more than likely to change. When she returned moments later Paul's only thought was that he wondered how Katy, and secretly Gina, would look in the outfit. The outfit consisted of more skin than fabric, leaving little doubt in Paul's mind what would happen next. He watched the woman walk confidently into the room where he guessed that Anastasia and Stacy were holed up in before he returned to trying to free himself.

It felt like only a half an hour later before the door opened again and the woman stumbled out, at first looking like she was drunk. But thanks to the dim light in the room it took Paul a few moments to ascertain the real reason for her odd behavior. When she stepped closer to the light he noticed that her hair was a mess, she could barely keep her eyes open, and she was holding most of what was left of the outfit in both hands. By how little was left he guessed that it had been violently torn off of her body. He thought about calling out to her but stopped when she leaned heavily on the desk beside Chucky and let her head fall back. Two sets of fang marks were clearly visible on her slender neck, with small rivulets of blood running down her neck and over her collarbone. Paul grimaced and shook his head at the thought of what had happened before Anastasia proudly walked out of the room and stared down at him.

"Quite the tasty little treat, I'd make her mine…but I already have all that I want, except for a certain slayer," Anastasia quipped with a highly amused and aroused smile on her face as she walked over to where the woman was trying to stand, ran her hands up and down her body, and then licked up some more blood off of her neck.

"You bitch, what did you do to her," Paul growled back with a surprising anger in his voice as he managed to get up to his knees as Anastasia finished licking the blood off of her lips.

"Relax my boy, it was just a taste test, I didn't turn her if that's what you're thinking, though now I'm wondering if she'll be able to resist coming back for more, the experience can be quite intoxicating, or so I've heard, I'm sure that Katy will love it when it's her turn, I can just picture her now," Anastasia replied with a relaxed smile on her face as she started to speak before she closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and let a hungry and overly excited smile spread across her face.

"You're even more insane than I thought if you think for a second that Katy would ever," Paul started to snap back with a very angry sneer on his face as he glared straight ahead at Anastasia before she waved him off like he was a fly.

"I've conquered far stronger women in my day boy, I'm not as young as you think I am, I've been around for awhile, I'm not going to give the lovely Katarina an option, I will get to play, who knows maybe I'll keep the rest of you around for her first meal after I turn her, that might be entertaining," Anastasia stated back with a very confidant and arrogant smirk on her face as she slowly walked away from the bleeding woman, who now had found a semi clean rag and pressed it to her neck as she struggled to stand up and limp out of the room, and straight towards Paul.

"Like that'll ever happen," Paul snapped back with a furious glare on his face as he struggled against the chains.

"We shall see, after my friend helped me use Raquel to lead you to me I made sure that your friends would find her and learn just enough that'd draw them right into my trap, I'll have them right where I want them, and you won't be able to do anything about it, hope you like the show," Anastasia replied with a bored half smile on her face as she looked like a young girl on Christmas eve waiting to open her presents, before she surprised Paul and landed a kick to his temple, hitting just hard enough to knock him out but not to kill him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you know where you're going," Diane asked with an impatient and nervous frown on her face as Katy skidded around a corner in the bus and roared off down the street.

"Yeah…well more or less," Katy exclaimed back with a very serious and scared look on her face as she stepped a little harder on the gas pedal

"We shouldn't just rush into this Katy, Anastasia will be expecting us, we should stop and think about this for a little while," Maria started to say with a nervous and anxious expression on her face as she began to make her way towards the front of the bus before Katy spoke up again.

"The longer we wait the more time she has to hurt Paul, he'd do the same for me," Katy shot back with a very determined and heartsick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she couldn't help but dread the idea of what Anastasia was doing to Paul at that very moment.

"You're right…he would, but he won't benefit from us doing something as stupid as rushing in unprepared," Maria answered with a very firm and determined expression on her face as she turned away from the back of the bus and stared straight ahead at Katy.

"Uh Maria, how exactly does one get prepared for this kind of thing, it's not every day that a hot lesbian vampire wants to make sweet love to you before she turns you and makes her immortal love slave," Diane joked with a confused and amused smirk on her face as she slid down the aisle and stopped just beside Maria, who did not look thrilled at the joke.

"Is it wrong that part of that doesn't sound to bad," Shandra asked with a nervous smile on her face as she hesitantly raised her hand and tried not to show her embarrassment.

"You guys are crazy, we're going to save Paul and that's the end of it, we can talk about all of this later," Gina said with a very determined look on her face as she looked up from rifling through one of the weapons bags.

"Do you even know how to use any of those," Shandra asked softly with a skeptical frown on her face as she made her way back to where Gina was.

"Not really but I can't be any worse at it than you…besides we have to save Paul right, so I'll get good," Gina replied with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice as she continued to dig through the bag, shifting her position a bit after awhile, giving Shandra something to stare at before Gina noticed and quickly stood up. "Eyes towards the front," Gina grumbled with an impatient and unhappy scowl on her face as she turned around to face Shandra while pointing towards the front of the bus.

"Okay got it…God I gotta say that I'm surprised at you," Shandra groaned back with a surprised and none to pleased frown on her face as she took a step back and turned towards the front of the bus.

"How's that," Gina asked with a skeptical expression on her face as she pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear before she squatted back down next to the bag of weapons, making sure to keep the back of her shirt down far enough.

"A stripper that gets uncomfortable when someone looks at them like…," Shandra started to reply with a slightly unsure tone to her voice before Gina looked up and stopped her.

"I only danced when I needed a little something extra for the rent or stuff like that, and when I wasn't at the club I only wanted to be noticed when I wanted it to happen, I'm a completely different person outside of the club than I am inside," Gina stated with a very firm and clear tone to her voice as she stared up and over at Shandra before turning back around and finding a sword that she liked.

"I hear ya, I was just saying that after how hard you hit on Paul in the club the whole wallflower attitude was a surprise, especially with that body," Shandra replied softly as she sat down in one of the closest seats and leaned over a bit, speaking just low enough that Katy and the rest at the front of the bus wouldn't hear her.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Gina grumbled softly under her breath as she stood up and then turned back towards the back of the bus where Raquel sat, wrapped in blankets trying to make sense of everything that was happening around her.

"Where are we going," Raquel asked softly with a scared look on her face as she brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"To save Paul, remember him," Gina grumbled with an unhappy and nervous frown on her face as she lightly glared at Raquel before turning around and heading up towards the front of the bus.

"Don't mind her, she's just worried about Paul…Katy to, neither will admit it but both of them have their sights set on him, such a waste to…when there's always other…options," Shandra said softly at first with a relaxed wave of her hand before she turned back to Raquel and began to look her up and down, grinning at the bits of skin that she caught sight of in between the folds of the blankets.

"Go flirt with someone else, I don't swing that way," Raquel stated with a bored and slightly angry frown on her face as she turned away from Shandra and pulled the blankets fully around her body so that only her neck and head were exposed.

"Suit yourself, just don't come crying to me if you change your mind," Shandra replied with a somewhat cold tone to her voice before she stood up and followed after Gina to the front of the bus.

"There it is, that's where they're holding Paul," Katy announced with a very energized and invigorated tone to her voice as she did her best to stop the bus as close to the curb and as quickly as possible before shutting the engine off and tossing the keys back to Maria.

"Wait a minute Katy, we can't just rush in there, they might have already spotted us," Maria exclaimed with a very nervous look on of concern on her face as she acted quickly enough and jumped in front of Katy as she tried to get to the buses door.

"Get out of my way Maria, we have to save Paul," Katy grumbled with an unhappy scowl on her face as she reached back and grabbed a hold of the handle of the axe that she had picked out earlier.

"I am not going to move from this spot until you hear me out, look…I want to rescue Paul almost as much as you do, but if we fall into Anastasia's trap and rush in there then we'll all end up as her slaves," Maria stated back with a very firm tone to her voice as she pushed on Katy's stomach to get her to back up a bit.

"So then what do we do, sit and wait until she comes out to us, from what Raquel said Stacy is in there to, I can't leave until she pays for what she did," Gina added with a determined frown on her face as she stepped around the last seat and stood beside Katy, changing the odds.

"As long as we save Paul you can stake as many vampires as your little heart desires, out of the way Maria," Katy started to say with a very serious frown on her face before she angrily shoved Maria out of the way and then forced the door open. Maria was just getting back to her feet with Diane's help when Gina raced off after her cousin.

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11

NYET 

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters like Katy, Gina, Raquel, Diane, Paul, and Shandra.**

**CHAPTER 11-BATTLING BABES IN BABELAND**

"They're going to get themselves killed," Maria grumbled with an impatient and slightly hurt pout on her face as she brushed herself off.

"Only if we let them go alone," Diane started to say with a nervous smile on her face before she pulled her hair back up into a tight ponytail.

"Oh no you don't you and Shandra have to stay here with Raquel and guard the bus, if we live through this we're going to need to make a quick getaway, you and Shandra are the most likely candidates for that role, I have to save Katy and Gina from themselves," Maria groaned with a tired and impatient frown on her face before she yanked her coat off and began to arm herself.

"Okay…good plan, except for the part where we stay here and protect her, she doesn't like us very much…and what if the vampires attack us, we're not slayers, just a couple of a strippers that got lucky," Diane said with a very nervous look on her face as she pushed a few stray blonde locks back behind her ears.

"In more ways than one," Maria groaned out softly to herself as she rolled her eyes and began to get antsy before Raquel suddenly spoke up.

"Please hurry, he doesn't have to long left, if you don't rescue him soon it'll be to late, she'll get impatient…she was so impatient," Raquel exclaimed with a frantic expression on her face as she slid silently out of the blankets and hurried up to the front of the bus, staring down at Maria from the top step.

"What do you mean," Maria asked with a very pensive and anxious tone to her voice as she struggled against racing off after Katy and Gina and staying at the bus to hear what Raquel had to say.

"She's in a hurry for something to happen, I don't know what but I have flashes of her hurrying me to Paul's room, making me," Raquel began to reply with a calm and serious look on her face before a few more memories came flooding back and her eyes filled up with tears. She tried to speak for a moment and then turned away and raced back to the bed before diving back underneath the blankets to cry.

"Stay here and don't let anyone on the bus except for us, Paul might be hurt so make sure that you have the first aid kit ready, now I have to go make sure that they don't get themselves killed," Maria grumbled with an unhappy pout on her face before she turned around and raced off after Katy and Gina, never looking back to make sure that Diane ever agreed to the plan.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Anastasia knew that they were coming the moment that they opened the first door. Though she wasn't the richest vampiress in the world she did have a few friends in the human world. With a few choice favors she had gained access to a few remote cameras, placed at specific points, allowing her to keep watch to anyone trying to invade her nest. She had placed Paul in a cell in the lowest part of her nest, making sure to put as many of her pack in between Katy and Gina and their prize as possible. A choice few of the female vampires she had kept back to be her aides before the final confrontation. She watched with a delighted smile on her face as Katy and Gina initially argued about which way to go after entering the old building that served as the cover for her nest. As she watched them bicker she wondered if she shouldn't amend her plans and go for a two for one deal, getting both cousins for the price of one. She was about to order an attack when Chucky walked in and informed her that there was one more slayer heading in, the more cooled headed slayer that had been at the club in Florida with Katy.

"Are you sure she's the one," Anastasia asked with an impatient frown on her face as she stayed still in her chair, legs up on the console, as she stared straight ahead at the screens.

"I'm sure of it, they barely escaped us in Florida before they took shelter in someone's home, we couldn't follow them inside," Chucky grumbled back with an unhappy scowl on his face as he balled his hands up into fists and flashed his game face.

"No matter, just keep them under surveillance and make sure that Stacy doesn't do anything stupid, when she gets an idea in her head she does something stupid, and we can't afford that when we're so close to our goal," Anastasia stated back with a very strong tone of authority to her voice as she toyed with the braid of one of her vampires that she had kept back with her.

"Yes my mistress," Chucky said back with a reluctant expression on his face before he turned and left, muttering something angrily under his breath as he went.

"Now my pet, why don't we see how the hunt is going," Anastasia said with a subtle purr to her voice as she pulled the blonde back into her arms and wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist as the two sat back to watch the show.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After initially starting to argue Katy and Gina had finally agreed to take it slow and do a sweep of the floor that they were currently on. They had gone through a couple of sets of doors, finding nothing, before a sound from behind and a few rooms away caught their attention. They both tensed up for battle, with Katy being much more confidant about her skills than Gina, before an exasperated Maria burst through the doors with a pair of Chucky's biker gang hot on her tail, hooting and hollering like mad. Maria stumbled upon entering the room and only had time to look up and half smile at Katy before a baseball bat caught her in the back of her left shoulder. Though the vampire hadn't swung hard enough it was clearly evident by the pain in Maria's eyes and the yelp that she let loose that she'd have a mammoth bruise and a sore shoulder for days to come, if she survived the night.

"Ow," Maria growled with a very pained and angry scowl on her face as she grabbed her shoulder with her free hand and did her best to roll out of the way before the other vampire could finish her off.

"Are you okay," Katy shouted with an alarmed expression on her face as she rushed forward and blocked that same vampires swing of its baseball bat with her sword before she spun around and delivered an elbow to the vampire's stomach.

"Oh sure…just fine," Maria shouted back through a pained grimace as she held her injured shoulder and tried to move that arm as Katy continued her assault on the two vampires as the second one didn't react quickly enough and only saw a flash of light as Katy severed its head from its body.

"Billy no," The remaining vampire exclaimed with a very shocked and upset expression on its face before turning around to face Katy and Gina, looking more than ready to rip them limb from limb.

"Uh oh, looks like we made him mad," Gina joked with an amused half grin on her face before it quickly disappeared as the vampire rushed towards her.

"Say goodnight," Katy shouted with a confidant, and almost cocky, grin on her face before she spun around and sliced through the neck of the second vampire, dusting it almost quicker than she had the first.

"Guess it's fair to say that she knows that we're here," Maria said softly with a less than pleased expression on her face as she kept the arm attached to her injured shoulder motionless while using her good arm to push herself back up to her feet.

"Let's hope that you're wrong about that…because then she wouldn't need to keep Paul alive any longer," Katy replied with a skittish and scared pout on her face as she went to check the hallway ahead to see if it was clear of vampires or any traps.

"I don't think so, I think that she'll keep him alive at least until we can get to him, after that though it'll depend on how we do, if we stake her then he'll be fine…but if she wins…he's a goner," Maria replied with a very serious and anxious look in her eyes as she took the time to try and figure out the extent of her injury.

"So in other words we win, and everybody that has a heartbeat goes home happy, end of story right," Gina offered up with a calm but nervous look on her face as she tried to calm down after the adrenaline rush that she had experienced when the two vampires had attacked.

"Yeah…pretty much, except you can bet that it won't be that easy," Katy started to say with a nervous look on her face before she was interrupted.

"You can say that again sweet thing," Chucky joked with an almost giddy grin on his face as Stacy stood beside him, looking like she was spoiling for a fight while at the same time looking ready to walk down the runway at a fashion show.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Chucky, these three don't play for your team…they play for mine," Stacy interjected with an amused and anxious smile on her face as she drew out a sword and stepped forward in front of Chucky.

"What," Maria growled with a surprised and confused look on her face as she straightened up and raised the point of her sword towards Stacy.

"You heard me," Stacy shot back with a lustful look in her eyes as she licked her lips suggestively before Katy stepped in.

"Sorry to burst your bubble bitch, but you have us confused with Shandra and Diane," Katy growled back with an angry scowl on her face as she also raised her sword and stepped forward as Chucky let out a line of heavy chain and began to drag the end of it back and forth on the floor, just waiting for an opening.

"You killed…now you're going to pay," Gina exclaimed with a furious sneer on her face before she raised her axe and charged towards Stacy. Expecting this Stacy easily ducked underneath the attack and instead of taking the opening to attack Gina she instead titled her torso to the side just enough so that she could slam her shoulder into Katy and drive the brunette slayer through the surprisingly paper thin wall behind her and into what looked like an old high school locker room with showers to one side.

"Katy," Maria exclaimed with a worried look on her face as she started to run towards the tear in the wall but was stopped immediately by a large slab of metal that slammed down in the opening, closing it up. "No," Maria shouted in alarm and frustration as she began to pound on the metal, hoping to use her slayer strength to break it down.

"Forget it baby, that's to thick even for you to break through, besides Anastasia has some plans for your friend, but you two can stay here and play with me," Chucky grinned back with an amused and excited smile on his face as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Gina by the throat.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Get off of me," Katy growled with a furious and slightly scared tone to her voice as she bent up her knees and then kicked Stacy away, sending her flying back into the lockers.

"You bitch," Stacy screamed with an outraged sneer on her face as she picked herself up out of the rubble before she was interrupted as Katy looked down and saw a sight at the edge of the showers that would haunt her the rest of her life. Lying lifeless on the floor, their necks slit, were Shandra and Diane. Both were nude and looked to have been drained dry by the lack of blood nearby.

"No…how," Katy started to scream back with a terrified and heartbroken look on her face as she raced to kneel down beside them, barely keeping herself together.

"You didn't really think that you surprised us…the moment that you three slayers left we had our friends extend an invitation to those two and Raquel, they weren't very excited about it at first…but we made them an offer that they couldn't refuse," Stacy replied with an excited and happy grin on her face as she picked something up out of the rubble while Katy kept her gaze focused mainly on Shandra and Diane's bodies.

"What did you do to them," Katy growled back as she stood up and aimed the point of her sword straight at Stacy's heart, though her hands were visibly shaking.

"I would think that it would be quite obvious by now Katarina, we had our fun with them and then put them out of our misery," Katy heard a sultry voice say from behind her before she felt something smash into her back. She only started to turn around before she smelled something burning. To her shock and horror she discovered that she was on fire. Frantically she dropped her sword and began to rip her shirt off, hoping that she could get if off without being burned to badly. Unfortunately for her she had worn the wrong kind of pants, and with them being made of a flammable material it didn't take long for the fire to spread to them as well. Remembering that there were showers nearby Katy ripped off the remainder of her clothes and ran into the showers, turning them on as fast as she could. She was just fast enough to keep her hair from sustaining any more damage than to have some of it singed, but her clothes were entirely lost.

"Now that's better, just the way I like them," Anastasia said softly with an invigorated grin on her face as she stepped into view from the other part of the shower, dripping wet from head to toe and stark naked.

"You…bitch," Katy growled back in reply with a furious tone to her voice before Stacy caught her by surprise and kicked her hard in the side of her face, sending her flopping back hard up against the wall.

"I'll take it from here Stacy, you go play with her friends," Anastasia said with a confidant smile on her face before she walked up to Katy, who was still seeing stars from the kick as she tried to get back up to her feet on wobbly legs, before she looped one arm down underneath the brunette slayers thigh and lifted it up parallel to the ground and then went in for the kill, slamming her lips against Katy's in a powerful kiss. It took Katy a few moments to realize what exactly was going on, when she did she began to frantically try to push Anastasia away. She had almost succeeded when Anastasia pulled her mouth back from Katy's and slid down a bit until she leaned in and bit down hard on Katy's neck just as she lifted up Katy's other leg until both of them were wrapped around her waist. It was a strange sensation to Katy to feel the blood beginning to drain out of her body. With her legs oddly locked around Anastasia's waist she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. As Anastasia stayed latched onto her jugular she could feel herself beginning to weaken and her level of arousal rise. As she was just about to black out Anastasia pulled her hands up from underneath Katy's legs and squeezed her breasts as hard as she could. The resulting wave of sensations sent her over the edge and into darkness.

When she awoke several minutes later she found herself slumped back up against the wall, her heart still beating and her lungs still needing air. With a sputtering out of water she took several deep breaths in and then let them out as she hurriedly wiped the water our of her eyes and looked up. A very scared looking Paul stood over her with a broken off handle of a mop in his hands. She wondered what had happened as he gently reached down and lifted her up off of the floor but only got far enough to open her mouth before Paul cut in.

"Are you okay," Paul asked with a very worried look on his face as he picked her up and helped her to stagger out of the showers and back into the locker room, finally helping her to sit down on one of the benches.

"I…what, what happened…Anastasia…she," Katy mumbled out weakly in reply as her head swam and felt like giants were bowling in her brain.

"Dust down the drain, she never saw me coming," Paul replied triumphantly for all of two seconds before his face grew grave as he started to inspect the bite marks on Katy's neck.

"She…did she," Katy started to ask with a scared look on her face and feeling in the pit of her stomach before Paul grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around her.

"No…she didn't feed long enough, you're not going to become a vampire," Paul answered with a terrified look in his eyes before Katy smiled back at him as she laid her head down on his shoulder, doing her best to stay awake.

"Heh…that's good," Katy weakly mumbled back softly in reply as she was about to fall asleep when she remembered Gina and the others. With a yelp she straightened back up and turned to Paul with wide eyes and a question on her lips.

"They're fine…for the most part, they got Chucky and Stacy, Raquel helped them get Misty to the bus," Paul interjected softly and answered her unspoken question as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly.

"But Diane and Shandra…wait, who's Misty," Katy started to moan with tears in her eyes as she began to turn her head back towards their bodies before she realized that she didn't recognize one of the names that Paul had said.

"She's a dancer that Anastasia brought in for some enjoyment, I saw her just before you guys arrived, she's in worse shape than you are, we need to get you two to the hospital," Paul said with a scared and worried look on his face as he helped Katy back up to her feet.

"But Diane…and Shandra," Katy moaned back softly as she tried to turn back to them but her legs didn't support her and she had to lean heavily onto Paul to stay standing and to concentrate to stay conscious.

"We can't help them now, we have to get out of here, Chucky activated some kind of self destruct, we don't have much time, the others are already out, we have to go," Paul said with a scared and hurried look on his face as he did his best to reach down and grab a couple more towels as he then helped Katy to wrap them around her body.

"But," Katy started to argue with a heartbroken look in her eyes before Paul decided for her, picked her up into his arms, and ran out of the compound and back to the bus. They had just barely peeled out of the parking lot and were turning onto the first road that they came to when the compound exploded. The force of the blast was so strong that the bus was very nearly blown over onto its side. They counted themselves lucky and tended to the wounded as they raced off into the night towards the hospital.

END OF CHAPTER 11 AND NYET

Author's Note: Hope that you all liked this story, sure it's a bit different and more racy than most of the ones that I write but given the locations and enemies that they faced it all just worked out that way. As always reviews are appreciated and this story is now over. If people want I could continue from here with the adventures of any grouping of the characters from this story or go on and write the sequel to the story that this one came from. So in other words I'm open to suggestions. As to who was with who, only Shandra and Diane were together, the others were all after Paul if anyone. Paul, Gina, Katy, Raquel, and Maria lived through the end with Misty to as she was the woman that Paul saw with the blood on her neck that he had seen dance earlier.

P.S.-If anyone thought that this story was crap, or a stronger word, that's fine, it's your prerogative to think whatever you want about this story. All that I can say is thank you for taking the time to at least give this story a look. Like I said above, if anyone wants me to I can continue this story with Katy and some or all of the others continuing to drive around the country visiting club after club and fighting vampires and the like. Or I can stop here and count my blessings…any thoughts…


End file.
